


【EC】200天（AU、无能力）

by Fei_chu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_chu/pseuds/Fei_chu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这就是一篇胡言乱语的短篇小甜饼，送给Go_MrCactus！</p><p>看看EC智商情商一起掉线会是怎么样的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1

一切从早餐开始。Charles很少像这样坐在一家快餐店里吃自己的早餐，他倾向于早早的起来然后伴随着收音机里主播的声音开始给自己煎个蛋。但今天不行，他公寓的厨房在昨天被毁的有点儿彻底。于是Charles现在坐在一家快餐店里，幸运的是他坐到了靠窗的位置，面前是一盘培根炒蛋。他不太赶时间，所以他的注意力都在手里的论文上。一会儿后Charles觉得有点儿不自在，他抬起头看了一圈好像没什么特别的，也许是他昨晚没睡好。他再次低下头，但还没有看完一行字，Charles又抬起了头，他总觉得有人盯着他。他再次环视了一圈，还是没有什么发现。Charles皱起了眉头，他快速的把已经有点儿凉了的早餐吞了下去，然后他转头将论文放回包里，当他抬起头的时候整个人差点儿跳了起来。有一个人站在窗外，看着他。

Charles有整整十秒钟没有动，他已经是个副教授了，但他发誓在过去的将近三十年里，他从来没有在十秒钟的时间里想过那么多东西。对方看起来一点儿都没有被抓住偷窥的窘迫，这个男人甚至没有眨一下眼睛，Charles都快要怀疑这只是一面单面镜而对方仅仅是在照镜子。他穿着非常得体的西装，头发梳的一丝不苟，看着就和路上其他的上班族没什么两样，除了他非常的英俊。想到这里Charles快速在心里给了自己一拳，“他像一个变态一样的看着你，你竟然关心他长的怎么样！”

就在Charles开始在心里预演摆脱变态的十种方法的时候，这个男人动了。Charles的目光跟随着他向右移动，一个有点儿不好的预感开始在Charles的心里形成，然后他看到那个男人伸手拉开了快餐店的大门。那十种方法开始互相串联着在Charles的脑子里迸发，这有点儿困难，因为Charles同时在心里不断否定对方的威胁性。Charles浑身都紧崩着，他像一只被豹子惊吓到的羚羊一样所有的感官都集中在危险可能爆发的草丛里。但出乎他意料的，那个男人进了店之后并没有向Charles走来，他像一个正常的顾客一样走到了收银台前开始点单。五分钟后他拿着咖啡和三明治走出了大门，自始至终他都没有再看一眼Charles。

在去学校的一路上，Charles都神经质的不停向身后看，他过去因为打发时间而看的那些侦探小说和电视剧现在通通出来报复他了。当他最终踏进办公室的时候，五集《追踪者》已经在他的脑海里演完了。Charles现在迫切需要其他事情来将那些恐怖的念头从脑海里赶出去，他发现桌上有张便条，是他的助教留下的。十分钟后他敲开了校长办公室的门。

当Charles打开门的时候，他发现有别人也在办公室里。“你好，Charles，抱歉你能再等一会儿么？我与Mr. Lehnsherr还有一会儿就好了。”背对着门坐着的男人闻声回过了头，Charles心里的《追踪者》开始了第六集。

 

Day 8

“什么？！是谁一直教导我要对周围环境和人都保持警惕，一有不对立马报警的？！”Raven的尖叫声透过话筒差点儿把Charles的耳膜震破。

“别激动，我亲爱的妹妹。我没有证据，而且他是个教授，我不可能因为他在快餐店的窗外盯着我看就报警的。警察会当我才是变态的。”Charles觉得将这件事告诉他妹妹就是个错误，找Hank都比找Raven有帮助。

“那你怎么解释他要到你的学校工作了？！哪里有那么巧的事情！你才要听着，Charles，看得出变态的就不是变态了。他什么时候入职？”Raven还是不罢休。

Charles叹了口气，“额……听说是下周。嗨，你真的不用太担心，也许他只是随便看看，也许是店里什么装饰吸引他了，他不一定是在看我。而且我听说他来我们学校是半年前就定好的事情，他可是电磁学领域最年轻的教授，学校为了把他挖过来花了很大的力气。”Charles安慰着自己的妹妹，“而且那是一周前，自从在校长办公室打过照面之后我再也没见过他，我也没感觉被人跟踪或者怎么着。我告诉你这事是因为我觉得这不是什么大事，别太担心好么，Raven？”

话筒那边沉默了几秒，“好吧，亲爱的哥哥，不过以后你要离他远点儿。以及，他全名是什么？我要Google他！”

在妹妹不依不饶的威胁下，Charles不得不把Erik Lehnsherr的全名给了她，但他清楚的知道她会一无所获的。因为他早就已经搜索过这个神秘的Mr. Lehnsherr了，Google除了将一大堆荣誉和论文砸到他的面前之外，什么都没有。他没有任何私人的生活或者活动存在于网上，每一条链接都在告诉Charles，这个人有多优秀，他在电磁学方面的贡献已经将很多革命性的研究都向前推进了好几年。而且比起他获得的头衔和荣誉，他还非常的年轻，别说大学和研究所了，无数的大公司和商业巨头都想将他收入麾下。谁能拥有他，也许下一次诺贝尔就会给他所在的地方添上浓墨重彩的一笔。所以这几天Charles将所有不切实际的念头都从脑海中赶了出去，他一定是因为那天没有睡醒才会误会的。真该听Raven的话，不要老是想着论文、上课和研究，应该多放松放松。Charles看了看时间，晚上8点，现在出门夜跑一个小时，放松一下也许不错。

当Charles打开门的时候，七天前那些恐怖的脑内预演一下子都回来了。刚刚电话里谈论的焦点人物现在离他只有五米。Charles站在门口，他不知道自己看起来如何，但一定是一副吓坏了的样子。站在他对面的男人还是面无表情，好像什么都没有发生一样。也许是Charles的样子太可怜了，对方终于缓和了一下表情。“你好，Erik Lehnsherr，我们在Mr. Sharp的办公室见过。”Charles看着对方伸出的手，他在想到底是用过肩摔还是肘部攻击。“学校为我安排了这间公寓，我想，以后我们就是邻居了。”

 

Day 16

Charles的新邻居搬进来已经一周了，在开始的几天里，Charles无时不刻不在担心自己的安危。他怕晚上醒过来会看到有一个人站在床边，也怕哪天回到家发现有人躲在衣柜里。这严重影响了他的睡眠和日常工作，Hank非常担心他，以为他被快要到来的教授资格评审搞的寝食难安。Charles不能打电话给Raven，他怕他冲动的妹妹知道后会直接飞过来用高跟鞋攻击他的新邻居。他也不能和Hank说，虽然后者作为助教非常的优秀，但解决人事关系可不是他的强项。

不过现在一周过去了，什么都没有发生。没有闯入者，没有偷窥狂，甚至都鲜少有见面。Erik Lehnsherr自从五天前正式加入学校物理系之后Charles就没怎么见过他。Charles觉得自己的担心有些多余了，这位年轻的教授似乎将自己和其他人都隔了开来，不是说他隐居了或者怎么样，而是没人能了解他。学校餐厅里再多的八卦都没法把他撬动分毫，他来了五天，甚至都没人搞清楚他喜欢一楼的餐厅还是二楼的。可很多人都知道学校为Lehnsherr安排了公寓，于是有些人开始在Charles这里打听消息，对此Charles只能如实以告。

“我没撒谎，我就和他做过一次自我介绍而已，Hank。”Charles无奈的搅动着咖啡，“你真的该学习下如何拒绝他人了，你不能总帮着别人来找我要八卦，这已经是这周的第三次了。”

Hank双手握着自己的杯子，有些不好意思，“我知道，但没人信你说的，Charles。你们就住对门，哪怕一起乘电梯也会有一次吧。”

电梯！说到这个Charles皱起了眉头，三天前他们确实在电梯前遇到了。但还没等Charles抓住机会多说两句，永远一副表情的Erik Lehnsherr直接推开了紧急通道的门，然后留下一句，“我习惯走楼梯。”如果不是Charles知道他一直这幅样子的话，都快怀疑自己被人讨厌了。但昨天他从实验室出来准备走进电梯的时候，发现Erik在里面，后者只是形式化的打了个招呼。“好吧，”Charles在心里想到，“也许他只是不想和你一起坐电梯。”

“你快被那帮疯姑娘们带坏了，Hank，你以前没那么八卦。她们再找你，你就说我说的，Erik Lehnsherr是个好邻居。”

 

这个好邻居今天提早下班了，Erik走进了公寓大楼，按下了电梯。这座公寓楼已经有些年头了，校长也提出过给他单独找间公寓，但Erik以不想搞特殊为理由，拒绝了。只有他知道自己为什么非要住在这里。想到这里Erik的表情出现了一点儿变化，他没想吓到他的，这下好了，他肯定被当成一个跟踪狂了。Erik叹了一口气走进了电梯，随着数字的不断跳动他的左脑不断的在抨击他，“你这个白痴！都忍了半年了，为什么就不能再忍哪怕五分钟！像个变态一样透过玻璃盯着别人看不是一种幽默的自我介绍！”。

“但这不能怪他，”Erik的右脑开始反击了，“不管是谁，在一大早突然看到暗恋了半年的人突然出现在你路过的玻璃窗里，还好看的乱七八糟的时候，是个人都会看呆的。”

Erik顶着两个在撕打的小人打开了公寓的门，他进门后停顿了一会儿，看着对面关的严丝合缝的大门。“你活该连电梯都不能和他一起坐，”右脑又开口了，“除非他主动来和你说话，不然你就等着限制令吧。”Erik在心里呻吟了一声，关上了门。

 

Day 20

Charles收回他之前的想法，这一点儿都不好。“Hank！！！你到底和那帮女人说了什么！！！为什么现在人人都认为我能把Erik Lehnsherr邀请去聚会！”Charles把Hank拎到了一间没有人的教室里。今天的一整天里，有不同的人换着法子在他的耳边提物理系和生物系的联谊聚会。最后Charles忍不住了拉着像个蜻蜓一样在他身边转的Angel问到底所有人想让他干嘛？他早就同意参加这个聚会了，他没有拒绝过。然后他发现自己和Erik Lehnsherr的关系被严重误解了，这一定是Hank这个呆子的错！

“我什么都没说，我发誓，Charles。”Hank可怜巴巴的推了推眼镜，“我真的只是在她们再问我的时候，说了你告诉我的话。我不知道她们是怎么理解成，你们两个人是没事就会喝上一杯然后上天台谈谈心的关系。”

Charles整个人都因为羞耻而呻吟了起来，这话他听着就够离谱了，他不能想象如果传到Erik Lehnsherr的耳朵里，后者会不会把他当成一个意淫的变态。

“天啊！这太灾难了！我绝不会去参加聚会，你也不准去！”Charles决定逃避。“还有！这种离谱的谣言传了多久了？！”

Hank踌躇了一下，但在Charles的眼神攻击下投降了，“好几天了，有人撞到你们在教学楼的电梯口，额……恩……眼……眼交？”

“操他的眼交！！！”Charles良好的修养全都不见了！“我们是在对视，不对！不是对视！我是在惊讶而已！他说自己习惯走楼梯，但他从电梯里出来了，我表示下惊讶而已！”

被吼的Hank同情的看着自己的副教授，“你朝我吼也没用啊，你先想想你今天怎么躲的过姑娘们的攻击吧。她们对Mr. Lehnsherr太好奇了，不把他拉过去她们不会罢休的。”

“那关我什么事情？！！！”

 

下课铃响了，教室的大门一秒钟就被推了开来，学生们蜂拥而出，看起来即使是最有魅力的老师也没法让孩子们在周五下午的课堂上多待那么一秒钟。Erik边收拾着包边回答着学生的问题，不管哪件事情他做的都很认真，对待教学他从来都是一丝不苟的。突然间Erik感觉到了什么，他侧过了头，看到一个人站在门前走廊的窗户边，有点儿开始下山的夕阳正好打在了他的身上。Erik看不清他的脸，但他肯定对方在看着他，他的心在一瞬间将全身的血液都循环了起来，快的他整身子都发热了。

Charles在Erik回过头的瞬间就整僵住了，这次的十秒，他什么都没法想。他对Hank撒谎了，几天前他们在电梯口就是在眼交。他现在后悔的要死，他就知道自己不应该因为欠着Jean的情就答应来邀请Erik参加聚会的。这下好了，他盯着一个被他认为是变态的男人看呆了，他都来不及为自己默哀，更惨的事情就发生了。

Erik放下了手上的东西扔下了还在提问的学生径直向Charles走了过来。后者觉得自己的心跳声有些大，Erik在离他三步的地方停住了，对于安全距离来说这其实有点儿远。但Charles没注意到，因为Erik眼睛都不眨的看着他，就像那天在玻璃窗外一样。


	2. Chapter 2

Day 23

“是不是Hank这个叛徒告诉你的？”Charles手忙脚乱的在穿衣服，但他的妹妹一直不肯挂电话。“我是你哥哥，Raven！我是个成年人，知道怎么照顾自己。Erik不是一个变态，你误会他了。”

“他就是！一个没有任何网络社交账号，除了论文和新闻就找不到任何信息的人怎么会不是变态？！”Raven的声音非常的激动。

Charles翻了个白眼，“我也没有那些玩意儿，难道你哥哥是个变态吗？”

一段时间的沉默，“你开口邀请一个跟踪狂和你一起去参加聚会，我觉得可以把你归类于需观察人士。”

“好了，Raven，别担心了。那是一个误会，Erik已经向我解释过了，他只是路过快餐店然后被我手上的《Real-Time PCR在分子生物学中的应用》*吸引了而已。他知道这不太礼貌，但一直没有找到机会道歉。”Charles快速整理着自己的包，周一就迟到可不是好事情。

又是一段时间的沉默，这次时间有点儿长。“Raven？你在么？我想我们可以下次再说，我正忙着……”

“你是认真的么，Charles？”Raven的声音有些严肃。

“什么？”Charles没搞明白为什么他的妹妹突然那么正经。“我不太明白。”

“《Real-Time PCR在分子生物学中的应用》？！”Raven的声音渐渐升高，“你是认真的么？看在上帝的份上！他是一个电磁学教授！基因学对他来说就好比将比热容放在你的面前！”

Charles不得不将电话移开一点儿，“听着，Raven。你真的看了太多的小说和电视剧了，亲爱的。Erik人很好，他没有看上去的那么难以接触。而且聚会有很多人，他可以就住在我对面，如果他想对我不利早就动手了，别担心了。”

 

Erik从猫眼里往外看，门外很安静。已经快8点了，虽然从公寓走到学校只要十五分钟但再不出门他就真的要迟到了。

“看看你Erik，你还在欺骗自己。”Erik的左脑一如既往的抓住一切可以攻击他的点，“你周五是怎么骗善良的Charles的？你现在又在干嘛？”

“他只是想表现的友好点儿罢了！双休日都没有找到机会，周一早晨偶遇然后一起去工作是个很好的开始！！！”Erik的右脑来拯救他了。

“所以，为了这个‘很好的’开始，他就要得到人生中第一个迟到了。”

Erik叹了口气，“好吧，也许明天‘偶遇’也不错？”他看了看手表，打开了门。Erik刚刚走到电梯前，就听见背后一阵声响。Charles手忙脚乱的向他走过来，Erik小心的吸了口气，尽量不让脑海中开始合唱的左右脑影响到他的表情。

Charles明显对于能够遇到Erik感到很惊讶，但随即他笑了起来，这让Erik头脑中的声音更大了点儿。

“早上好，Erik。”Charles边和领带搏斗着边和他打招呼。

Erik慌忙移开自己似乎太过专注的视线，“是的，早上好。”一个有些犹豫的停顿，“Charles。”

然后是一阵沉默，“别问我为什么坐电梯，千万！别问！”Erik心里祈祷着之前自己挖的坑不会让自己现在摔进去。

“额……很高兴你接受我的邀请了。我的朋友。”如果Erik这时候敢看Charles的话，一定能发现他说这句话之前嘴唇都快被咬破了。

Erik松了一口气，“当然，这是我的荣幸。谢谢你邀请我，我一直，一直不太会和人打交道。”

“不……我可不觉得。”

Charles反驳的力度和速度之快让Erik惊讶的转过头，然后雀跃和欣喜通过血液蔓延到他的全身。Charles似乎也被自己惊吓到了，他没有再说话，Erik也没有。“他的眼睛真好看。”两个人同时在心里想着。

 

“啊哈，真是个美好的早晨，你们好，孩子们。”一个洪亮的声音把他们都吓的立即分开了焦灼着的视线。是Dr. Wilson，他早就已经退休了，但作为学校的终身荣誉教授，学校一直为他保留着他的公寓，他哪天想来住了就会过来。

“你好，Dr. Wilson。早上好。”Erik和Charles同时打了招呼。

这位老者精神矍铄，“看起来你们都准备去学校，每次看到你们都觉得学校前途无量，现在都是年轻人的天下了。”

Charles笑着谦虚的表示自己只是学校里最普通的一个员工，Erik则微笑着毫不客气的接受了这个赞誉。电梯口又恢复了平静。

一会儿后，“我说，你们是准备去学校吧？”Dr. Wilson的问题让他们两个都很疑惑。

“额，我想，是的。我怕我今天要迟到了。”Charles非常耐心的回答道。

Dr. Wilson看了看Charles，又看了看Erik。然后他在两个人的注视下向前了一步，按下了电梯的按钮。

“我想我们这里没人能操控金属，让电梯上来吧，孩子们？”

Dr. Wilson绝对没有看到，在他的身后Erik和Charles两个人脸上的表情，当然他们也没有看到他的。

 

Day 27

Charles放下了手上的杯子，周围人很多，每个人都被这种热闹的环境所感染，但他开心不起来。

“说真的，Charles。”Hank在他身边坐了下来，“别等了，我觉得Mr. Lehnsherr不会来了。其实没人指望他能来，走吧，姑娘们都等着你玩游戏。”

Charles拿起杯子喝完了最后一点儿酒，站了起来，周五的晚上就该想点儿开心的事情。

 

Erik快气疯了！研发室那帮愚蠢的混蛋，毕业论文是他们家狗帮他们写的吗？！为什么那么简单的一个问题最终需要他火急火燎的远程开视频来解决。还是在今天，今天！Erik越想越气，本来就是为了能提早到学校任职而被趁火打劫答应下来的项目，没想到那么复杂。他还气自己，竟然从来没有问过Charles要电话。这下好了，社交无能症导致他没法通知去聚会的任何一个人，自己要迟到了。Erik不敢想象如果Charles为此生气的话，会不会再也不理他了。

想到这里Erik的左脑又开始幸灾乐祸了，“哈哈，你看你看，你总是搞砸这方面的事情。你要孤单一辈子了。”而这次右脑连同情都没有留给他。

终于，在完了快三个小时后，Erik踏入了聚会的酒吧。这里早就被包下来了，Erik一打开门就被扑面的热浪、音乐、叫闹和酒精味冲击的差点儿又退回去。明显现在已经是聚会的高潮了，完全没有人注意到Erik。每个人都已经喝的醉醺醺的了，真该让那帮还没到饮酒年龄的孩子们来看看他们的老师。Erik环视着整个酒吧，想要找到Charles。

当Erik扒开三层人群终于见到Charles的时候，他又开始发傻了。Charles站在人群的最中心，仰着头不带丝毫犹豫的灌下了长颈杯（如果这算是一只杯子，而不是什么实验器材的话应该叫这个名字）里所有的酒。他整个人包围在酒吧黄色灯光的照耀下，沉浸于喧嚣吵闹的环境里，但他看上去不可思议的安静。至少Erik是这样觉得的，他觉得整个世界都安静了下来。好像只有Charles，一束光，和自己。

Charles觉得自己今天有点儿过头了，他一般不会喝那么多酒。但女士们似乎都非常的热情，也许Erik的缺席让她们把账都算到了自己的头上。哦，Erik！Charles闭着眼睛，仰起头，一口气喝完了所有的酒。当他再次能看清东西的时候，他确定自己喝醉了，因为他看到了Erik。他像那天一样看着自己，像之前一个月里无数次一样，Charles笑了起来。“好吧。”Charles在心里想到，“管他是谁，放马过来吧。”

 

“额……你确定吗，Mr. Lehnsherr？”Hank有些犹豫的推了推自己的眼镜，“我想我可以送Charles回公寓。”

Erik扶着Charles，丝毫不在意自己笔挺的西装被他揉的乱七八糟的。“我想，我送他回家才是更具有效率的解决方案，Mr. McCoy。”Erik紧了紧手臂，Charles整个人都已经趴在他的身上了。

Hank还是有些不确定，他看了看Erik，后者的表情有些吓人。他维持这个表情很久了，从Charles干完了那杯疯狂的伏特加，走到Erik面前直直倒向他开始。最终Hank只能目送着Erik将Charles带出了门。“我会被Raven骂死的！”他在心里哀嚎着。

Erik扶着，正确来说，几乎是抱着Charles走在路上。现在是周六的凌晨2点，狂欢的人要么还在狂欢要么早就倒下了，所以路上没有什么人。Charles几乎完全丧失了意识，但他的双腿还是在机械的迈着步子，勉强跟的上Erik的步伐。经过一系列的差点儿摔倒，差点儿撞上电梯的门，差点儿把大楼保安的帽子当飞盘之后，他们总算是站在了Charles公寓的门口。Erik犯了难，他没有钥匙，早知道就让保安一起上来了。于是他无奈的又抱着Charles转过身，站在了他自己公寓的门口。

可还没等Erik掏出自己大门的钥匙，他就被一股巨大的力量推的撞上了对面的墙。Erik下意识的扶住倒过来的Charles，后者整个人都趴在了他的胸前。一路上Erik其实没什么精力想别的什么，安安稳稳的让Charles走到公寓已经耗尽他所有的精力了。但现在不一样，Charles就趴在他的胸前，他的眼睛闭着，因为酒精的关系呼吸有些急促，他的脸很红，嘴更红。Erik低头仔细看着Charles，后者的睫毛抖了两下睁开了眼睛。

Erik有一瞬间害怕Charles会突然跳起来尖叫着逃走，但后者只是对他露出了一个微笑。就Erik的认知看来，任何人都没有办法抵挡这个微笑，他慢慢低下头，慢的他们之间的距离几乎是在以毫米来计算的在缩短。蓝色，Charles；酒精，Charles；红色，Charles；所有的，Charles。Erik猛的吸了一口气，移开了自己的视线，错开了自己的脸。他重新扶正了Charles，掏出了钥匙，打开了公寓的大门。

 

Day 40

Charles目不转睛的看着自己面前的评审报告，他已经一动不动望了整整半个小时了。所以完全可以预见到，他其实是在发呆。

Hank抬头看看他，犹豫了一下。“Charles，Charles！”

“我没聋，也没有在发呆，Hank！写你自己的论文。”Charles头都没抬，他继续维持着这个姿势。

“可你已经半个小时没有翻页了。”

“写！你！的！论！文！去！”

Charles瞟了一眼迅速低头开始专注论文的Hank，在心里叹了一口气。13天了，自从那个该死的醉酒之夜后已经过了13天了，。他真的什么都不记得了，不记得什么时候喝醉的，也不记得怎么回到的公寓。唯一可以确定的是Erik送他回来的，这点在他从第二天是在Erik的床上醒过来的就完全可以判断出来了。Charles还记得宿醉让他的头，疼的像有人在脑子里跳踢踏舞，当他醒过来的时候他整个人都被柔软的被子和枕头所包围，床头柜上还非常体贴的有一杯水。一开始Charles以为Hank终于学会怎么照顾别人了，但当他喝到第二口的时候才发现这不是他的公寓，也不是Hank的。

于是他几乎是以百米的速度从床上跳了下来，开始疯狂的检查自己是不是少了什么。最终他在客厅的茶几上看到了Erik的留言。他因为之前的项目出了紧急的事情不得不连夜离开，他将公寓的钥匙留了下来，并为自己在聚会上的迟到向Charles道歉。

想到这里Charles悄悄拿出了这张便签，Erik的字如同他的人一样苍劲有力，每一个笔锋都透出他坚毅的性格。Charles又悄悄的小心的收了起来，好吧，也许等Erik回来后他可以登门感谢他邻居的友好。

 

Erik目不转睛的看着自己面前的手机，他已经盯着这个方块看了快一个小时了。

“得了，别看了。你不会打的。”一如既往讨人厌的左脑，为什么逻辑是交给它处理。“你最近越来越会撒谎了，向教务处骗取Charles的电话时的勇气呢？承认吧，你连亲他的胆子都没有，别说打电话了。”

“他这是不乘人之危，是绅士的表现。”右脑，总是令他感到愉悦，情感给它太对了。

“噗，Charles醉成那个样子，你指望他记得你绅士吗？全天下最愚蠢最不会把握机会的人就算你了，以及，不要混淆概念。我在批评他不敢打电话。”还是那句话，为什么逻辑要交给左脑。Erik感觉到右脑再次被打败了，因为他就是不敢打电话。

“你可以的，Erik。你已经拿到他的电话了，拿起来，拨过去，随便说点儿什么。比如你公寓里一切都好么？有没有着火、漏水、被窃、坍塌之类的话。”Erik觉得右脑还是不要出主意的好。

Erik并非从今天开始才想着打电话，他想Charles都快想疯了，虽然他俩之间什么都没有，但他早就没法保持之前半年的那种心态了。这种毫无反馈或者发泄之处的思念在前几天都被他靠着没日没夜的工作躲过去了，可今天他没法再逃避了，紧急事件已经被处理完毕，他也许后天就能飞回去了。想到这里Erik再次诅咒了一下自己的前老板，明明他可以乘着Charles醒过来的第二天和他增进感情的，结果他不得不将心上人丢在床上连夜离开他在城市。即便Erik除了看着Charles睡觉之外什么都没法做，可对他来说这已经足够了。

Erik叹了口气，将注意力从手机上移开。好吧，也许后天回去后再和Charles增进感情的选项也可以接受。但刚等他站起来，Erik的手机就开始震动了起来，硕大的CHARLES开始在屏幕上跳动。

 

Day 42

Erik深吸了一口气，然后慢慢的吐出来，他小心的维持着自己的表情，抬手礼貌而快速的敲了两下门。三秒后，门被打开了。

“Erik！你回来了，哦，抱歉，你当然回来了，你说过的。”Charles湛蓝色的眼睛里闪现出的光芒几乎让Erik差点儿抱着他把自己这半年多来的所有感情都诉说殆尽。

“Erik？我的朋友，你没事吧？”Charles的眼睛里又出现了担忧。

“他是在为我担忧，这太美妙了。”Erik心里想着。

Charles已经开始接受Erik动不动就盯着人看的习惯了，也许这真的只是个习惯而已。而且说实话，每次当Erik这样看着他的时候，Charles总会没有理由的感到愉悦。这个他死都不能告诉Raven，不然他的妹妹会直接飞过来把他押入医院看精神科的。

“咳咳，我想，你一定很累了，Erik。”Charles咳了两下，挥开了自己脑内的想法。“我太疏忽了，你刚出差回来，还让你一直站着。”Charles说到这里犹豫了一下，他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，“你想进来坐会儿么？我把钥匙还给……”

“当然！”Erik几乎在这个邀请还没结束的时候就答应了，就如同他答应去参加那个聚会一样。“额……我的意思是，非常感谢，Charles，如果不是太打扰的话。”

 

Erik坐在沙发上，面前放着一杯水，他的脑子在唱歌。他侧了侧身子，看向在厨房的Charles。“这是个千载难逢的机会，Erik！不要再搞砸了！”一会儿后，Erik迅速摆正自己的身体，他坐的姿势好像屁股下面是成排的钢钉。

“谢谢你，Erik。”Charles边说边从厨房走了出来，“抱歉需要跑到你的公寓里拿东西，但我的锅子在上次的厨房事件中阵亡了，我还没来得及买新的。非常感谢你借我这个。”

“我很荣幸，它有用处了，我不怎么自己做饭。”Erik差点儿咬掉自己的舌头，太好了，第一句话就暴露你是一个毫无生活质量的蠢货。

但令人意外的，Charles笑了起来，“真遗憾听到这个，总吃外卖对身体可不好。你该对自己好点儿，我的朋友，至少对你的大脑要好点儿，学校可喜欢它了。”

以Erik的判断，这也许是一句玩笑，朋友之间会开的那种。但他真的不确定自己应该露出几级的笑容，Emma总说他的笑会吓跑别人。可还没等Erik做出回应，Charles眼睛里的笑意就不见了，他似乎有些犹豫，因为他又咬嘴唇了。

“抱歉，我不是那个意思，Erik。你的大脑很棒，但除了它，你更棒。”Charles的声音透出一些焦躁，但Erik没法管了，因为他几乎将自己的牙齿都笑脱了出来。

 

“再次谢谢你，Erik，借我平底锅还照顾喝醉的我。”他们现在又如同半小时前一样，站在了Charles公寓的门口，只不过这次是道别。Charles今晚第三次咬了下嘴唇，这让一直小心保持自己视线范围的Erik有些控制不住自己了。“我想，为了表示感谢，也许你可以到我这里来吃晚饭。当然如果你想的话。”

Erik几乎花光了自己所有的自制力，才没有立即将“当然”两个字砸到Charles的脸上。他数了两秒，然后尽量露出得体的表情。“我想，我很愿意，Charles。这是我的荣幸。”

然后Erik再次看到了美景，愉悦舒心的笑容在Charles的脸上绽放。“那真是太好了，现在，快回去休息吧。你一定累极了。”

两分钟后，Erik一手提着自己的行李一手拿着一只平底锅，在自己公寓的门口笑的像个杀人狂一样。庆幸他现在是背对着Charles的公寓大门，走廊里也没有其他人。于是Erik得以保持着这个笑容直到他睡着。


	3. Chapter 3

Day 49

“你确定要这样做？”

“为什么不要？掐着点儿去才不礼貌，你不能放好心的邀请者一个人忙活。”

“可现在才四点。”

“那又如何，可以先说说话。”

“你真的确定这是个好主意？”

“反正他已经站在门口了。”

Erik在自己公寓的大门和Charles公寓的大门中间来回走了起码三次，脑海里永远达不成统一的两个声音不断来回拉扯着他。最终看上去是右脑赢了，他和一周前一样快速敲了两下门，Erik绝对不承认如果Charles没有在五秒内来开门的话，他就会逃回去。

“Erik？！你来的可真早。”三秒，感谢上帝。

“额……抱歉，我可以回去等。”Erik感觉自己的左脑发出了一声嗤笑。

“别傻了，我的朋友，快进来吧。”Charles笑着侧过了身子。

刚进门Erik就闻到了香味，“有时候时间才是最重要的食材，Erik。要喝到好汤就不能吝啬时间。请随意点儿，你想喝什么。”Charles没有过多的客套，他边说边走进了厨房。

Erik踌躇了两秒，但随即他没有选择坐下，而是抬脚跟了进去。“谢谢，Charles。随便什么都可以，我自作主张带了酒……”

“这真是太贴心了，Erik。要是今天我又喝醉了，至少不用麻烦你把我抱到床上去。”

Charles背对着Erik在橱柜里翻找着什么，还好他是背对着。不然他就能看到Erik在听到这句话之后差点儿把整瓶香槟砸到地上。而Charles也庆幸自己是背对着Erik，他快把自己的嘴唇咬破了。

“天哪！我刚刚在调情？我真的在和Erik调情吗？！”Charles手上的动作快的快把橱柜给拆了，而他完全不知道自己在找什么。“你个白痴，Erik才进门五分钟，你就不能动动脑子再说话吗？”一阵沉默在厨房里蔓延了开来，Charles完全没有勇气回头去看Erik，他真怕一回头发现人都没了。

而Erik根本不敢开口说话，“快说点儿什么，蠢货。这是个友好的玩笑，别像个社交障碍症患者一样连个字母都吐不出来！”很高兴他的左右脑达成一致了。

“咳，我想，这不麻烦。”于是这次换Erik快咬掉自己的舌头了。

Charles在听到回答后迅速转过了身子，如果不是Erik专注于想要抽死自己的话，他一定可以发现Charles的整个脖子到耳根都红透了。最后还是汤拯救了他们，它从锅子里蔓延了出来。

 

接下来的几个小时，都出乎了他们两个人的意料。在拯救完他们的晚饭之后，Erik提起了Charles的中期考核，这极大的打开了Charles的话头，而这个话题明显也让Erik放松了下来。时间在Erik对于未来物理系的发展计划以及Charles的研究课题中飞快的流逝着。终于，当Charles随意的询问Erik是否要甜点的时候，他们才一起反应过来，从Erik边说边主动提出洗蔬菜开始，到现在，他们甚至都没有想过移到客厅去坐下来好好吃饭。这就好像只要他们待在一个空间里，就无所谓是在哪里一样。

“我想，这是我的错，Erik。”也许是因为酒精的关系，Charles的脸有些红。“让你在厨房吃完晚餐真是太失礼了。”

“不，这是我的错。”Erik敢肯定这是因为酒精的关系，因为他没有丝毫的犹豫。“和你待一起很愉快，Charles，不论干什么。”

 

Day 54

“午饭？”Hank敲了敲Charles办公室敞开着的门。

“额，今天不行，明天？”Charles回答道，没有抬头。Hank没有回答，取而代之的是一声关门声。这让Charles抬起了头。

Hank在Charles面前坐了下来，摆出一副我们需要谈谈的表情。“作为你的助教，Charles。你有什么事情是没有告诉我的么？”

Charles想了三秒，“我想没有，Hank。”

Hank推了推眼镜，他今天似乎格外难缠。“那作为你的朋友，Charles，你有什么事情是没有告诉我的么？”

Charles放下了笔，往后靠了靠。“我想……也没有，Hank。你怎么了？”

“是你怎么了，Charles。这个礼拜你就没有和我一起吃过午饭，而且你也不在餐厅吃午饭。你有事瞒着我。”

“你能不能别老学Raven那套，她都把你带坏了。”

“Charles！”Hank突然之间变得非常的严肃，这让Charles吓了一跳。“是不是哪个学生？天哪！你不能这样那自己的前途开玩笑，虽然他们都成年了，学校也没有严禁师生恋。但你就快评教授职称了，你这样会毁了自己的。”

“什么？”Charles第一次感觉他的脑子有点儿跟不上自己助教的，“你在说什么？”

“我的意思是，你是不是在和某个学生谈恋爱？”

Charles张开嘴，呆了整整五秒钟，然后开始狂笑了起来。“天哪！Hank，你的推理水平简直糟糕透了。”他慢慢收起了笑容，认真的对着面前有些将信将疑的Hank说道，“不，Hank，我没有在和任何一个学生谈恋爱。尽管我非常想开始一段浪漫的感情之旅，但非常可惜，没有人邀请我上路。”

Hank在Charles说前半句的时候放下了心，但后半段话里Charles的语气又让他皱起了眉头。他刚想继续询问，Charles就站了起来。“时间不早了，今天下午还有课。我们老样子，提前半小时在教室里见。”然后他走了出去，没有给Hank再开口的机会。

 

Erik几乎要开始小跑了，如果不是顾及到他在学校里一贯的形象，他真的很想撒开腿跑。今天下课后提问的学生有些多，他快误了和Charles的午餐时间了。想到这里Erik几乎又要控制不住的露出笑容，这真是太美妙了。上周的晚餐之约结束的有些仓促，在他下意识的说出那句话之后，他几乎是逃一样的回到了自己的公寓。他甚至不记得自己是怎么道别的。当他躺在床上的时候，Erik的左脑已经完全放弃他了，即便是右脑，也对他这种不仅胆小而且粗鲁的行为进行了谴责。

“留下满池子脏盘子给Charles真是太绅士了，Erik。你永远别想有下次了。”

但意外的，周一当他们在教学楼里擦肩而过的时候，Charles主动邀请他共进午餐。然后，是周二、周三……Erik感觉他们几乎已经默认了这个新的规则。他和Charles，他们已经开始有规则了。Erik小心的调整了一下呼吸，避免自己的心脏因为这个认知而跳动的过快。他加快了脚下的步伐。

 

Charles走在校园的一条小路上，他没空欣赏道路两旁漂亮的小花丛，也没有心思抬头领略精心设计的植物顶棚。他走的很慢，刚刚Hank的话虽然有些可笑，但却有效的戳中了他心里最不愿意去承认的那个事实，Erik只是把他当朋友，他误会了。

 

Day 60

Erik最近心情很好，所有人都看出来了，他面对学生提问，或者和其他人说话的时候不再是一副严肃的表情。虽然他还是很少笑，但他面部的肌肉明显柔和了很多，配上他那双灰绿色的眼睛，这让学校里各个年龄层的女士们又开始了蠢蠢欲动。不过Erik对此毫无所觉，他整个人都沉浸在愉悦中。他和Charles的午餐之约已经持续了一周了，他们会在人烟稀少但风景不错的地方坐下来慢慢消灭自己的午餐。有时候他们会谈谈工作，抱怨一下学校有些腐朽落后的管理系统；有时候他们甚至不说话，但这并不代表尴尬，Erik有时候更享受这种安静的陪伴。尤其是在Charles闭目养神的时候，他能够非常非常放肆的看着他而不会发现。

“Mr. Lehnsherr，Mr. Lehnsherr？！”

“什么？抱歉，Mrs. Wells，我走神了，你说什么？”Erik不好意思的回过了神，在内心警告了一下自己，最近他走神的频率有点儿多。

“你的工作报告，Mr. Lehnsherr，”这位女士非常轻易的就接受了他的道歉，好脾气的再说了一次，“校长认为您的建议非常有效，希望你下周在校董事会上可以做发言。”

Erik皱了下眉头，“无意冒犯，但我认为这是也许应该由系主任来做。Mr. Sharp知道我为什么想要当个老师，我想要将精力放在教学上。我的想法已经和物理系主任详细阐述过了，他才是适合做报告的人。”Erik没有再给对方继续说下去的机会，他站了起来，“抱歉，但我等下还有一个约会，如果Mr. Sharp对我的回复有什么意见的话，我会亲自去说明的。现在，我必须走了。”

 

Hank收拾着桌子上的资料，他的眼睛不时的瞟向在回答课后学生问题的Charles。一如既往的，和善风趣的教授总是最受欢迎，Charles课后的提问人数总是最多的。但今天一向耐心的Charles似乎有些不安，最近一段时间，午饭前的课后提问总会让他显得有些焦虑。

“好了，好孩子们，今天就到这里吧。我要赶个时间，如果你们还有问题的话，老样子，我的邮箱24小时为你们敞开。今天就放过我吧，小天使们。”Charles拍了拍手，半开玩笑的向他的学生们求饶。

等最后一个学生走出了教室，Hank走到在快速收拾着包的副教授身边。

“别……Hank！不是现在，我真的要迟到了。”Charles头都不抬的试图赶走Hank。

“你都不知道我要说什么！”

“我知道……无非又是那套我在和不该谈恋爱的人谈恋爱什么的。别像个老妈妈一样看着我，Hank！我才是你的教授。”

“Raven会担心你的。”

“哦！天哪！我怎么能让Raven认识你！还有，我是她的哥哥，应该是我天天盯着她有没有交坏男友，而不是她盯着我！”

Hank没有回答，他推了推眼镜继续站在那里。Charles总算收拾完了东西，他抬起头和Hank对视了一下。

“喔~~~~”Charles哀求般的嚎叫了一下，“别这样对我，Hank！你不能向我妹妹告状，我没有干坏事。”

“那你为什么不告诉我你每天中午去和谁吃饭了？”

“因为那是我的自由，Hank！”

“这话你留着和Raven说。”

Charles一秒就投降了，“我和Erik一起吃午饭，Hank。如果你非要知道的话，以及，我们以后还会一起吃午饭。这话你也可以和Raven说。”

意外的，Hank一点儿都没有表示出惊讶。“所以，那是真的？”

“什么真的？”Charles疑惑的问道。

“所有人都在说Erik Lehnsherr恋爱了，因为他整个人都从一块冷冰冰的电板变成一块通了电的热乎乎的电板。”Hank往前凑了一凑，“告诉我吧，Charles，他在和谁谈恋爱？”

 

Day 64

Charles拖着疲惫的身子从实验室里出来，今天是周日，但他一大早就被他带的研究生从被窝里挖了起来。然后从早上8点开始到现在，Charles抬手看了看表，晚上8点，他才刚刚从学校里出来。看起来他还是太放心放手给这些孩子们干了。

今天晚上天气不错，Charles慢悠悠的迎着微风准备走回公寓。他脑子放空了一会儿，然后被肚子的叫声招回了魂。公寓里好像还有一些吃的，没有的话，也许可以去Erik那边。啊！Erik……Charles对于自己又想起他感到很生气。自从他知道Erik谈恋爱了竟然没有告诉他开始，他就一直在生气。可再生气也没用，因为他既没有去问Erik，也没有中断他们之间的午餐之约。而且不管他怎么暗示的问对方是否有感情生活，Erik都没有透露分毫他恋人的情况。这让Charles更加生气了！Erik对他没意思，这没关系，他们可以当朋友，但现在看起来他们除了是午饭搭子之外什么都不是了。周五的时候Charles生气的发了一条不和他吃午饭的短信，结果Erik眼巴巴的跑到他办公室来求原因。那副样子让Hank都开始用谴责的眼神看着他了，可Erik完全不知道自己哪里惹到他了，整个午餐过程中都小心翼翼的，让Charles有再大的火都发不出来。好吧，也许明天他可以直接询问Erik那位幸运的女士或者男士是谁。肯定不是学校里的人，不然他会知道的。不知道他长的怎么样，是干什么的……

 

“啧啧……你就心甘情愿住这种地方？”Emma在不大的公寓里晃了一圈，挑着眉毛接过了Erik递给她的酒杯。

“什么叫这种地方？这里离学校近，治安不错，阳光充足，还是免费的。”Erik反驳道。

Emma没有再纠缠这个，“所以，他怎么样？”

“谁？”Erik想挣扎一下，他真不想和面前这个人谈Charles，那会是个灾难的。

“别装了，亲爱的。你知道我在说谁，他怎么样？在床上和你想象的一样么？”

“Emma！你脑子里就不能想点儿健康的东西么？别那样想Charles！”Erik粗暴的打断了Emma的话。

但这完全没有吓到她，反而让她更感兴趣了。“所以，你们还没上床？！这可不是我认识的高效的Erik。”她转头环顾了一下公寓，然后睁大了眼睛。“天哪！你甚至都没有追到他，是么？！看看你的公寓。”

Emma一向具有极佳的洞察力，这点总让Erik坐立难安。“别大惊小怪的，Emma。我只是认为必须慢慢来，让Charles能够充分了解我。我们进展的不错。”

这话鬼都不信，Emma从鼻子里发出了一声不屑的嗤笑。“伟大的Erik Lehnsherr需要建议么？”

Erik没有回答，一般他不回答代表他同意你了。Emma对他这幅样子早就了若指掌，难得她发了善心，决定不逗这个可怜的单恋男人了。

“你需要直接一点儿，Erik！又不是让你邀请他上床，顺便说一句，即使你直接邀请了我觉得根据你刚才和我说的那些事情，成功率也有80%。”

这句话换来Erik的怒视，他要赶人了。“好了好了，我开个玩笑而已，Erik。我没有轻视你的Charles，别像个豹子一样看着我。去邀请他干点儿情侣才会干的事情，每天一起吃午餐谈谈人生不是个好选项，这听上去像是闺蜜才会干的事情。”

这又换来了Erik更加愤恨的怒视，Emma不理他。“我没否认你的努力和进展，但我不希望我最优秀的合作伙伴和朋友最后只能当个伴郎。”她放下酒杯走到门口，“好好想想吧，他那么可爱可不会一直等你。我要走了，别忘记下个月的项目资金筹集晚宴，希望你到时候不是一个人来。”

 

Charles脑子里一路都在转Erik的恋人会是个什么样子，想着想着就发现自己竟然在爬楼梯。好吧，也许爬个楼梯能把这些东西甩出他的脑子。当Charles总算爬到自己那层楼推开应急通道门的时候，他看到Erik在电梯口和别人道别。他们亲密的拥抱了一下，熟练的互相留了一个告别吻。“恩，”Charles在心里想到，“他的恋人原来长这样。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 左右脑会打架的Erik真的好萌啊！！！！我被自己的文萌倒了！

Day 71

Erik坐在椅子上，他已经一动不动快两个小时了。他全身所有的细胞都集中在耳朵上，捕捉着门外任何细微的声音。Erik非常的郁闷，明明前段时间他和Charles的关系有了良好的进展，但上周事情简直急转直下！一共才五天，其中的三天Charles拒绝和他一起吃午餐，还有两天竟然带着Hank。比起Charles因为忙于论文或者备课而不和他继续午餐之约，带着第三个人来更加伤Erik的心。Erik一直想要找机会实行Emma给他的建议，但每次当他好不容易鼓起勇气准备认认真真向Charles表明心迹的时候，Charles总会突然以各种理由离开，或者干脆在一开始就不和他待在同一个空间里。Erik屈起腿，抱膝坐在椅子上，开始了自怨自艾。

“呵呵，我早说了，这样行不通的。”左脑再讨厌也没法把它挖掉，所以随便吧。“Emma竟然还能天真的认为你能做个伴郎，我看你连婚礼都不会受到邀请的。”

“这太过分了！”右脑还在试图垂死挣扎。“你不能这样想，Charles不会喜欢一个悲观主义者的。再说了，他又没有要和你绝交，别一副生无可恋的样子。去敲门，然后问问他愿不愿意和你出去走走。”

左脑发出了一声响亮的嗤笑，好像Erik永远没有这样做的勇气一样。“算了吧，你昨天就是这样想的，可你除了待在这里像个偷窥狂一样听着门外的动静之外什么都没做。你还是洗洗睡吧。”

Erik洗洗睡了。

 

“好的，我下周四会去机场接你。”Charles躺在床上，“我也想你，Raven，这次你能待两周真是太好了。下周见，亲爱的，再见。”

Charles放下了电话，翻了一个身准备睡觉，十分钟后他再次睁开眼睛，他没睡着。混蛋Erik！他上周躲了Erik一周，本来以为他周末会来找自己，结果现在看起来他根本无所谓。Charles叹了一口气，Erik一定生他的气了。人家把他当朋友，但自己莫名其妙的突然疏远一定让他觉得自己是个喜怒无常的家伙。但这不能怪他！上周Erik明显有事情和他说，但他太害怕了。他怕Erik会亲口告诉他自己谈恋爱了，然后开始像朋友一样向他描述自己的恋人是多么美好，友好的分享他们之间的一切。Charles知道自己绝对忍受不了这个，所以他躲着Erik，坚决不让他找到可以开口的机会。虽然他这两天一直盼望着Erik能来找他，但同时他又害怕Erik来找他。想着想着，Charles在被子里打了一个滚，希望将Erik从脑袋里踢出去。几秒后他又打了一个滚，Erik滚回来了。

“快别想了，你这个蠢货！”Charles警告自己，“人家只不过是刚到一个新环境，需要一个人，而你恰好是‘一个人’而已。别再想那些有的没的了，快把精力放到事业上吧！不然你就会变成一个既没人爱也没成就的可怜虫了。”

于是Charles顶着满脑袋他快要变成一个“可怜虫”的思想睡着了。

 

Day 75

周五的晚上就是应该放松，虽然最近Charles一点儿心情都没有，但他还是被学院里热情的同僚拉了过来。这间酒吧很不错，音乐不会太吵，还有包厢。Charles待了半个小时，放松了下来。他看着在一群平时为了在学生面前装威严而不得不一本正经的老师们像孩子一样玩闹，Charles笑了起来他喝了一口啤酒准备加入他们。但还没等他把酒咽下去，Charles就把啤酒喷的满地都是，所有人的注意力都被他吸引了。然后他们顺着Charles的目光看向了包厢的大门，Hank站在那里，他的背后是Erik。

整个包厢瞬间安静了下来，Hank痛苦的翻了一个白眼，他是被威胁的，他发誓！场面有些尴尬，但引起尴尬的人一点儿都没有感觉。Erik所有的感官都集中在眼睛上，他死死的盯着坐在沙发上因为被酒呛到而咳的惊天动地的人。Erik已经一周没有好好见过Charles了！他不明白为什么？！上周是推三阻四的见面，这周干脆连人都看不到了，Charles没有回过公寓，短信也是回的简洁而生疏。他说自己一直在实验室跟进研究，但Erik好不容易鼓起勇气去实验室堵人，得到的回答是Dr. Xavier忙着没空见人。Erik不知道自己哪里做错了，他甚至不知道自己是否做过对的事情。

“Dr. Lehnsherr？！真是稀客。”Jean一如既往的非常温柔，“欢迎你加入我们，请坐吧。”

大家在Jean的声音中都回过了神，纷纷开始了寒暄。 Erik走进了包厢，没有如大家预期般的在门口空的位置坐下。他走到了Angel和Charles的中间，向她露出了一个微笑。

“我想，你不介意吧？”

Angel的下巴差点儿砸到地上！他们私下里讨论过无数次，Erik Lehnsherr一定是天生缺乏笑神经，或者是有面瘫。但Erik这个笑容得体而迷人，在Angel能反应过来之前她已经下意识的空出了她和Charles之间的位置，一点儿都没有理会后者祈求的眼神。

Erik一屁股坐在了空位上，Charles在众目睽睽之下不能躲开，他只能勉强露出一个笑容。

“嗨。”

“嗨。”

然后是沉默，大家奇怪的看着他们，Charles整个人都无措了起来，但Erik还是无所谓，他的眼睛一点儿都没有留给别人。

“我想，我们可以继续了，刚刚到了谁？”Jean第二次救场。

“不，不……有新人加入了，刚才的应该作废！”Alex叫了起来。

“你别耍赖！你都选了大冒险了！”Sean不同意。

“好了，”Angel瞟了一眼她身边的两个男人，向Jean眨了眨眼睛。“新人来就应该重新开始。我们重新转酒瓶，还是我来！”

Angel完全没有管还在争辩的Sean和Alex，她拿起那个空酒瓶，轻巧了一拨，酒瓶转了起来。所有人的目光都盯着酒瓶，当然除了Erik和Charles，前者看着后者，而后者看着地板。

“看起来你真幸运，Erik！是你，选一个吧，真心话还是大冒险。”

被点名的人总算是舍得稍微收敛一点儿了，Erik移开了视线。而Charles在心里狂叫着，一个都别玩！！！Erik！你不知道这帮女人会有多恐怖！！！但很明显，Erik没有收到这个狂叫。

“我想，真心话比较适合我。”

Angel在心里比了一个大大的YES！她咳了一下给自己壮壮胆，Jean偷笑着向她眨眨眼睛。

“那么，你喜欢的人长什么样子？”

Charles差点儿就要站起来，冲出去了！他不要听！不要听！

Erik没有再看Charles，他的眼睛一直看着那个空酒瓶，“他很好看。”

“他？！”

“有着深褐色的头发。”

“咦？！不是金色？”

“眼睛特别的漂亮，每次看着的时候都会让人觉得被温暖的海水包围。”

包厢里安静的吓死人，一半是因为音乐停了而没人去点播，一半是因为大家完全被Erik震惊了！比起拒人于千里之外的Erik Lehnsherr，深情的Erik Lehnsherr似乎更加恐怖。

但当事人毫无所觉，“他非常固执，但很有主见。他完全知道自己想要的是什么并为之付出自己所有的努力，完全不在意别人的看法，即使大部分人会认为他傻。”Erik微微收回了一点儿目光，但他还是没有看向Charles。“每见他一次，我就会更喜欢他一点儿……”

Charles“唰”的一下站了起来，还沉浸在震惊中的众人又被他吓到了一次。

“抱歉，我头晕，我先走了，你们继续。”Charles几乎是逃一样的跑出了包厢。

不知道为什么，所有人的目光在这个变故后都看向了Erik，这次他做出了反应。“不管他对我的喜欢是否有回应，能和他待在一起我就很快乐。”

 

Charles跑出了两条街，他弯下腰喘着气，然后他一脚踢在了路边的垃圾桶上。“混蛋Erik！那么花心！才一个礼拜没怎么见，竟然喜欢的人就从女人换成了男人！”然后Charles蹲了下来，“混蛋Erik，喜欢的人还那么优秀，自己肯定没希望了。”

 

Day 82

Erik站在栏杆前，他手里的酒杯空了一半。

“你真是一个傻瓜。”Emma踩着优雅的步伐，穿着能闪瞎人的镶钻礼服踱步到了Erik的身边。

Erik连个眼神都懒得给她。“我以为搞定了下个年度项目资金的人至少能得到一个谢谢。”

Emma撇撇嘴，“所以，介于你今天一个人来了，我是否可以推断他拒绝了你？”

Erik喝了一口酒，“他在躲我，所以我想……是的。”

Emma拍了拍她的肩膀，“我很抱歉听到这个，也许下一个你会幸运的。”

Erik一口气喝完了杯子里所有的酒，转身看着Emma，“不会有下一个了。”他拉开了阳台的门，喧闹声透了过来，Emma看着Erik走进大厅的背影，叹了一口气。

 

“求你了，Raven，放过我吧！明天我还要早起，有个讲座。”Charles抱着杯子坐在床上，他打了一个哈欠。

“别装傻！”Raven抢过他的枕头，“快交代你到底和那个变态干了什么？！”

Charles捍卫了自己的被子，“别这样说Erik！这太不礼貌了！”

Raven把手里的枕头砸了过去，“你脑子坏了吗？你明明答应过我会远离他的，你想被午夜分尸在床上吗？！”

Charles“嗷”了一声，“我们没干什么！不对，本来就没什么！我和Erik都快半个月没认真说话了，你看他现在又出差了，我很安全Raven，Erik对我没兴趣。”

“哦？！”Raven认真了起来，Charles话刚说出口就后悔了，他“唰”的一下钻进了被子里，“我要睡了，晚安亲爱的，床分你一半。”

Raven扑了过去，阻止自己的哥哥钻进被窝，“别想敷衍我！我不想明天我跟你去听讲座吧！”

Charles掀开了被子，“求求你了，Raven，你放过我吧！真的什么都没有，Erik不是偷窥狂，对我没兴趣，他有喜欢的人了！你哥哥我也不喜欢他，我们只是吃过几顿饭算是个点头之交而已！行了吗？我真的要睡了！”Charles说完又“唰”的一下把自己埋进被子里。

Raven目瞪口呆的看着他反应过度的哥哥，“天哪！”她在心里想到，“我的哥哥在暗恋一个变态！”

 

Erik松开了自己的领带，太累了，一想到他还要过三天这样的日子他就从心底里开始厌恶。他真不知道自己以前是怎么过来的。

“看起来大学生活让你懒惰了，Erik。”Emma精神抖擞的坐在他的旁边，好像她还能继续下一场，下下一场战斗一样。

Erik闭上了眼睛，在心里描绘着Charles的样子。他的嘴角开始不自觉的上扬，“你什么都不知道，Emma。”

Emma无奈的摇摇头，“看起来你还没放弃，这总算是有点儿像你了。”

Erik没有回答，车里沉默了下来。

“这值得么？”Emma看着窗外问道。

Erik睁开了眼睛，“这个问题在我决定走的时候你就问过了，我的回答一如既往，他没有东西能够衡量。”

“就因为一眼？”

Erik似乎想起了什么，他的表情变得更加柔和。“不，Emma，从来都不是。你不知道他有多神奇。”

Emma耸了耸肩，“好吧，就像你决定走的那天我说的，祝你好运。”

 

Day 85

Erik按下了电梯的按钮，他总算是回来了。这次是看在Emma的面子上他才会答应参加这个晚会，他有点儿惊讶自己一点儿都不想念之前的生活。

“看起来你天生就是属于学术圈的，你就快回到Charles的身边了，还能有比这更好的事情么？”Erik的右脑发出了一阵愉悦的感想。

“额……对不起？什么时候Charles开始欢迎你在他身边了？”Erik真的想挖掉它！！！“你们多久没好好说话了？”

“那是因为他也没有努力。”右脑很快给出了反击，“只要他好好努力，总有一天他会感动Charles的。”

“叮”电梯来了。

Erik深吸一口气走了进去，他有个计划。上楼，敲开Charles家的门，问他到底喜不喜欢自己。他在脑海里不断演示着每个细节，然后避免去想结果，不论如何，今天不成功便成仁！

“叮”电梯到了。

 

Charles觉得自己太惨了，暗恋的人不喜欢他，而他还要在晚上9点的便利店里排队帮妹妹买樱桃味的冰淇淋。“哦，快别再想Erik了！你都躲了他半个月了，再躲半个月你就能成功忘记他了。”Charles叹了一口气，抱着冰激凌桶走出了便利店，“胖死Raven！”

十分钟后，Charles按响了自己公寓的门铃，他懒得去拿钥匙。可等了一会儿Raven还是没来开门，他不得不开始在口袋里翻找起来。这个丫头不会睡着了吧，然后门被打开了。

“Raven！我郑重提醒你，那么晚吃冰淇淋是三岁孩……”Charles吓的把所有东西都掉到了地上，因为他面前站的是Erik！“啊？！啊……E……Erik？你回来了？不，不是……抱歉！我走错门了！”Charles快抽死自己了，一定是因为自己一路上脑子里都是Erik，他才会走错门的。

Erik好笑的看着手忙脚乱的Charles，他没回答，他真的是太久没有好好看他了。Charles当然注意到了他的视线，Erik为什么老喜欢这样看人，别人难道没意见吗？！他往后退了一步，尽量掩饰自己通红的脸，“对不起，Erik，打扰了，再见。”

Charles捡起东西想跑，但下一秒更加惊吓的事情发生了。Raven从房间里走了出来，“啊！你回来了亲爱的，我还在想是不是冰淇淋卖完了。为什么你们要待在门口？快进来，我的冰淇淋要化了。”

Charles简直下巴都要掉到地上了，他看看Raven，看看Erik，然后再仔细看了看客厅，WTF！！！这是他的公寓啊！

Erik微微探过身子，从Charles的手里拿过袋子。“我来放这个吧。”他转身走向了厨房。Raven好笑的看着她那可怜的哥哥，走过去把他拉进了公寓，关上了门。

Charles觉得他大概是失去记忆了。他现在坐在沙发上，旁边是Erik，Raven坐在对面一个人霸占了躺椅在满足的吃冰淇淋。他不知道事情是如何发展到这一步的，他那个前几天一提起Erik就咬牙切齿的妹妹，现在抱着冰淇淋桶友好的和Erik在探讨关于如何平衡吃和身材的问题。Charles捂住了脸，他真的别活了。


	5. Chapter 5

Day 86

七点，Charles打着哈欠顶着一头乱毛打开了门，他困的都没想到先去去看猫眼。“谁？！”他的口气不算好，打扰他睡觉的都是阶级敌人。

“早上好，Charles。”Erik就那样站在他的面前。

Charles“砰”的一下关上了门，两秒后，他“唰”的一下再打开。“呵呵，今天的梦真是太坚强了。”Charles在心里想到。

Erik挑了挑眉毛，他的面部表情显示着他正处于极度愉悦中，“看起来你还没起，不过已经七点了，我想你一定不想迟到。”

Charles眨眨眼睛，他眼睁睁看着Erik对他笑了一下，然后越过他走进了房间。

“很抱歉昨天我打扰你和你妹妹休息了，我来做早餐弥补一下怎么样？”Erik熟门熟路的走进了厨房。

Charles还呆在门口，他觉得他还是回去继续睡觉会比较好，最近奇奇怪怪的梦似乎有点儿多。他关上了门，转身走到沙发边，倒头把自己尽量埋进有点儿小的空间里。十分钟后，当厨房开始飘来炒鸡蛋的香味时，Charles再也没法假装这是一个梦了。他跳了起来，冲进卧室，反锁了门。然后他直接跳上了床，把毫无知觉的Raven一把拉了起来。

“天哪！你要杀了你唯一的妹妹么？怎么了，Charles，客厅里难道有鲨鱼吗？”Raven眼睛都没睁开，随时随地准备继续倒回去，这点上他们真是太兄妹了。

“别睡了！！！”Charles叫到，然后他想起Erik还在外面，他立马降低声音。“Erik在外面！”

Raven“喔”了一声，总算是睁开了眼睛，“他来干嘛？”

“他说他来做早餐。”Charles一屁股坐在了床上，他想在这里待一天。

Raven打了一个哈欠，“那挺好，你不用空着肚子上班去了，别忘记给我留点儿。再见，哥哥，我不送你们出门了。”说完她又钻进了杯子，还往旁边挤了挤。立马就把Charles从本来就不大的单人床上挤了下去。

Charles差点儿滚到地上，他踌躇了一会儿，但他那亲爱的妹妹一点儿都没有帮忙的意思。最终他只能认命的开门走了出去。客厅里飘着食物的香味，这个味道Charles很熟悉，他天天都会自己做。他站在厨房门口看着Erik认真的背影，“真希望他不要那么完美。”

“你刷过牙了么？”Erik头都没回的问道。

Charles下意识的点点头，然后想起来Erik看不到，可还没等他开口，Erik就转过了身。“刷过了就快来吃吧，我们必须在10分钟内出发。”

Charles猛的抬头看着挂钟，然后扑向了早饭。

 

“谢谢你的早餐，Erik。”他们并排站在电梯前，再一次的。Erik习惯早起，而Charles总是会赖床，他们真的很少能够在早上偶遇。

Erik微微侧过头，给了Charles一个微笑。“谢谢你喜欢，Charles，我不太擅长厨艺。”

Charles迅速移开了视线，尽量控制着自己的心跳。Erik怎么突然开始喜欢笑了，这对别人的心脏可不太好。他开始把所有的注意力都集中在电梯的门上，好像自己能用意念把它打开一样。Erik看着他的动作，不着痕迹的在心里叹了一口气，看起来多笑也没有什么用。

 

Day 95

“再见，亲爱的，到了给我打电话。”Charles拥抱了一下自己的妹妹。

Raven抱着自己的哥哥像小时候一样的晃了一晃，“我会的，你自己也要小心。” Charles笑了起来，“要我说几遍，我才是你哥哥，应该是我担心你。自己一个人一切都要小心。”

Raven笑了起来，“哦，所以不是一个人就不用小心了是么？那我真高兴也许过段时间我就能彻底不担心你了。”她的眼睛瞟了一眼站在一旁的Erik，向他挑了挑眉毛。

Raven没有等Charles的回答，她放开了他，转向了Erik，“很高兴认识你，Erik。希望下次见面的时候已经不一样了。以及，谢谢你那么多天的早餐。”

Erik快速的看了一眼Charles，“我也很高兴认识你，Raven，希望下次见面的时候我的厨艺已经能做出比炒鸡蛋更有技巧的东西了。”

Charles皱了皱眉，他感觉好像什么都对，又有些什么都不对。但现在明显不是一个好的询问时机。他看到Raven踮起脚遥望了一下他的身后。

Charles叹了口气，“我想Hank今天挺忙的，他不一定会来。”

Raven看似无所谓的耸了耸肩，“我没有在等他，Charles，他不会来的。”

Charles摇了摇头，“你们女孩总是这样，你要是能多给Hank一点好脸色，他也不至于连送你走都怕打扰到你。”

Raven翻了一个白眼，“别说的好像你是一个感情专家一样，你想现在讨论一下你是怎么做的吗？”

Charles吓的差点儿伸手去捂Raven的嘴！他提心吊胆了那么多天，每次Erik和Raven处于一个空间的时候他就紧张。他真怕Raven这张嘴会说出什么让他永远失去和Erik做朋友的资格的话。但还没等他岔开话题，Raven突然扔下了他们和行李，朝Charles的身后跑了过去。Charles回头顺着他妹妹的身影望去，好吧，看起来自己昨天的电话没白费。

“他们很般配。”Erik站在Charles的身边，和他一起看着明显开心的要死的Raven，不过她对面的Hank似乎被她的热情吓到了。

Charles笑的非常温柔，“是的，他们很般配。”然后他们一起看着Raven给了Hank一个拥抱，而后者犹豫片刻最终将女孩圈在了自己的怀里。

Charles有些失落但又有些满足的叹慰了一声，“女孩子长大就不让人省心了。”

Erik侧过身看着Charles，“你是个称职的兄长，Raven会感激你做的一切的。”

“谢谢你这样说，Erik。”他们的目光碰撞到了一起。

“打扰了！”

Charles被吓的迅速切断了和Erik的对视，Raven！！！

做了坏事的人显然没有任何自觉，“我要登机了，我们圣诞节再见，希望你今年不是一个人回家。”

“哈，看起来不管我是不是一个人回家的，今年铁定不是我们两个人了。”Charles笑着向Hank眨了眨眼睛，后者脸“唰”的一下就红了。

 

Charles打开了公寓的大门，他转过身，“今天谢谢你和我一起去送Raven，我想她挺喜欢你的。”

Erik丝毫没有离开的意思，他向前走了半步，已经完全侵入了Charles的私人空间。“那你呢？”他轻声问道。

 

Day 100

“哎，你就这样放弃了吗？”Erik收拾行李的手顿了一下，他的右脑有些抗拒控制他的左手做这些事情。“现在走是不是太早了？你都没试第二次。”

“再几次我看也一样，”Erik的左脑虽然说着这样的话，但他的右手似乎也不怎么情愿的在整理东西。

“可Raven明明说过……”右脑试图再挣扎一下。

“可Raven不是Charles，他们半年才见一次，也许这个好心的姑娘根本没搞清楚自己的哥哥到底是怎么想的。”Erik都没力气去痛恨他的左脑了。

右脑还是有些不满，“那也没必要搬走啊。”

“难道你想看着Charles天天为了躲开你早晨6点就出发去学校，然后不是在上课就是在实验室里吗？”左脑还是如此不留情面。

非常长时间的沉默，左脑等的有些忐忑，它好像太直接了，右脑没有再说过话。Erik叹了一口气，太好了！现在连他的大脑都开始互相不理睬了，这世界上估计没有比他更失败的求爱者了。他转身坐在了床上，他的行李不多，很快就打包好了。Erik抬头看了看时间，他有些踌躇，到底要不要去和Charles道别。虽然所谓的道别估计也只是留一张字条在Charles门上，天知道现在Charles有多怕见到他。

 

Charles整个人晕乎乎的走在回公寓的路上，好几天的睡眠不足快让他能抱着路边的邮筒就睡起来。他被实验室的研究生们联合赶了出来，他们竟然敢说自己在捣乱！他哪里有捣乱，只不过迷迷糊糊差点儿把排好的基因序列重新排一遍而已。他现在什么都不期望，只想找事情塞满自己的脑子，让他快点儿把该死的Erik从他的脑子里踢出去！这个混蛋，当自己是傻子么！长的像了不起啊！棕色头发，蓝色眼睛的人满大街都是！为什么单挑自己当替身！吃准了他不会拒绝吗？！肯定是Raven和他说了什么，这个蠢丫头，总是帮倒忙。而且，明明混蛋的是Erik，为什么自己要躲他？搞的好像他玩弄人心始乱终弃后不敢面对对方似的。Charles愤恨的踢着路上的石子，他决定了，随便Erik干嘛！他才不要再躲了，等下上楼要是碰到Erik了，他就微笑，打招呼，然后进门，再狠狠的关门！对，他就要这样！

 

五分钟后，电梯打开了，Charles信心满满的准备跨出去，然后他一步都跨不出去了，因为Erik就站在电梯外。

Charles没说话，他刚刚在心里想的所有话都说不出来了，哪怕是一个“嗨”。他突然发现这几天的躲避毫无意义，因为不管他对Erik有多生气，在这一刻他知道了，自己是真的真的很喜欢他。

Erik对于这个场面没有什么准备，但他发现自己出奇的平静，他突然发现自己坦然接受了这个结果。也许Charles不喜欢他，但他们还在一个学校供职，时不时还能见到，也许在未来某一天他们又能像以前一样，见面打个招呼，偶尔一起吃顿饭了。Erik忽略了他脑子里双重的怒吼，不，这不是他最后的机会，他没有机会了。

 

Charles首先移开了视线，他咳了一下，想着怎么打招呼，然后他看到了Erik的行李箱。Charles皱起了眉头，一般Erik出差只带一个行李包，这个箱子似乎有点儿大。

“额……你好，Erik。”Charles还是不安的拽着衣角，“那么晚了，你又要出差么？”他尽量让自己的语气听上去像是朋友之间的聊天。

Erik没有移开自己的目光，他有些贪婪的在Charles的脸上扫视，“晚上好，Charles，好久不见。”他顿了一下，扶着行李箱的手紧了一紧，“不，我不是去出差，我想，我不太适合再住在这里。”

Charles的头猛的抬了起来，他难以置信的看着Erik。然后突然间，他的表情从惊讶变为疑惑，然后又在很短的时间里变为愤怒，最终定格在伤心。Erik几乎没有移开过自己的眼睛，他将Charles所有的表情变化都收入了眼底，他的心脏随着他每一个细微的情绪在变化着跳动的节奏。

“你要走？”Charles的声音有些抖，“你要离开学校？”

Erik摇了摇头，“不，不，Charles。我不会为了个人问题而去任性的改变会牵涉到很多人的事情。更何况在学校任职是我职业规划的终点了，虽然也许你不太想知道这个。”

Charles的心稍微放下了一点儿，但随即愤怒又冒了出来。他很久没有那么生气过了。“那你为什么要离开？这里太破了没法和你的身份相符吗？！”

Erik苦笑了一下，他叹了一口气，“Charles，”他的声音非常的疲惫，“我想这点儿我们都非常清楚。你拒绝了我的爱意，我能理解也可以接受，但我不想看着你为了躲避我连正常的生活都不能继续。我不会纠缠你的，我保证，我没有如此无耻。”

Charles死死咬住了自己的嘴唇，他的心跳声大的简直能在电梯里敲出回声，他突然意识到，自己那么久以来都在犯蠢。这个认知让他害怕起来，他还没来得及喜悦就害怕了起来，Charles意识到自己造成了多大的伤害。Erik终于移开了自己的视线，好像他终于看够了一样，他想跨进电梯，是时候走了。

“所以，一直是我？”Charles的声音有些抖。

Erik没怎么听明白，“很抱歉，什么？”

“一直是我，你喜欢的？”

Erik笑了起来，带点儿自嘲，“我想全物理系和生物系的人都知道了，Charles，不过你不用担心，我想过段时间他们自热而然就知道我失败……”

Erik没有再说下去，因为Charles突然上前拉住他的手，Erik惊讶的看着他。然后更加惊讶或者说是惊吓Erik的事情发生了，Charles几乎整个人都扑进了他的怀里，他下意识的搂住，还没等Erik反应过来，他的嘴唇就被占据了。

Erik呆了整整五秒，他伟大的左右脑同时开工都没有能够搞明白目前的情况，最终左脑果断的下了命令。“快回吻，你这个白痴！”

 

Erik不知道自己晕了几秒，反正等他有些回神的时候，行李箱已经倒在了一边，他的双手将Charles紧紧的固定在怀里，他们都在剧烈的喘息。Erik张嘴想问很多问题，但Charles只是又给了他一个梦寐以求的吻，这让继续思考变得有些困难。

最终，Erik还是找到了机会，他内心充满怀疑，但他既不想放开Charles，更不想推开他。“我……我不明白，Charles。”他还是有些喘，“你把我搞糊涂了。”

Charles笑了起来，从微笑变成了大笑，最后眼泪都快出来了，不过他也没有松开搂着Erik脖子的手。“我们有的是时间解释，如果你今天不走的话，你还会走吗？”

Erik迅速的摇摇头，他其实可以不要解释的，只要Charles不改变现在这个主意。然后他低下了头，想再亲亲Charles，他如愿以偿了。

“啊哈！我就知道！”一个洪亮的声音打断了这个吻，还好打断了，不然也许Erik和Charles都需要叫救护车了。“我说，你们年轻人谈恋爱就谈恋爱，为什么要折腾我们这些上了年纪的人。”Dr. Wilson气喘吁吁的在紧急通道门口看着他们，“你们知道我这个年纪的人爬四层楼已经是对我心脏的极大虐待了吗？”

Charles迅速推开了Erik，后者有些不舍，但还是不得不放松了一下自己的手臂，可也只是放松了一点儿而已。

“非常抱歉，Dr. Wilson，我们没发现占着电梯了。”Charles拉了拉Erik，示意他快点儿带上行李箱从电梯里出来。Erik再厚脸皮也不好意思了，他快速拎着箱子走出了电梯，好让这可怜的已经发了差不多5分钟“哔哔”声的电梯能关上门。

Dr. Wilson摇了摇头，“晚安，孩子们，祝你们有个美好夜晚。”然后他停了一下，转过身，“不过你们都知道的，这大楼隔音不太好，我老人家可是需要睡觉的。”

Charles整个人红的都像只被煮熟的龙虾，他再伶牙俐齿也说不出半句话，而Erik根本没有去听Dr. Wilson在说什么，他只想快点儿回到公寓里。

等Dr. Wilson总算离开他们的视线之后，Charles总算镇定了一点儿，他被温柔的拉到了Erik公寓的门前。Erik翻找着钥匙，他的手有些颤抖，今晚对他来说发生了太多的事情，他还没有时间消化。然后一只手覆盖了上来，Erik转头看过去，Charles仰着他最喜欢的笑容看着他，Erik又开始有些昏乎乎了。

“Erik，”Charles的舌头划过牙齿吐出他的名字。

“什么？”估计现在让Erik从四楼跳下去他都不会犹豫的。

Charles笑的更灿烂了一点儿，用他一贯的优雅好听的声音问道：“你说大部分人都认为我挺傻的是什么意思*？”Day 75

 

Day 110

Hank看着Charles这周第四次非常准时非常从容地踏入了办公室，“你的闹钟加强到一个排了吗？”

Charles懒得理他。“你有你的Morning Call，我也有我的。”

Hank推了推眼镜，“你的Morning Call快让学校的论坛炸了。”

Charles放下了手中的教案，走到Hank身边，“Erik一直是论坛上的话题人物。”

Hank转头看了看Charles，“我想这次不一样。”

Charles好奇的凑到屏幕前，Hank在心里为Erik默哀了三秒钟。

 

Erik最近总觉得不太能控制的住自己的面部表情，比如他嘴边的肌肉总喜欢脱离他的掌控向上拉扯他的嘴角。这有些影响自己一贯威严的形象，但管他的，他现在有了Charles。想到这里Erik的嘴角又有些控制不住了。

Erik边走边想都没有注意周围的情况，突然间他被人抓住了手臂，然后在他能反应过来之前他就被拽进了一间教室。门非常大声的在他的身后关上了，Erik看清来人后立马放松了皱着的眉头。

“嗨，怎么了？”Erik看看空无一人的教室，脸上的笑意更甚。“虽然我很高兴你来找我了，但我记得你今天有课？”

Charles怒气冲冲看着Erik，一点儿都没有调笑的心情。Erik看到他这个表情，在心里暗叫一声糟糕。

“你是认真的？！”Charles非常努力的在压低自己的声音，让自己不至于咆哮出来。“Erik！看在上帝的份上，你是一个教授还是副院长！你不能在学校的公开论坛上谈论我的……”Charles没有再说下去，他捂住了脸。“你让我今天怎么上课！”

Erik对于这样的指控非常不满，“我没有很过分！我只是委婉的提醒他们，在论坛上互相交流对于你屁股的审美不是一件学生应该做的事情。”

Charles简直恨不得挖一个洞，直接躲到地球另一端去。“他们是在说我的课！我的课！”

Erik不赞同的看着他，“‘Dr. Xavier的课当然是首选，虽然在他面前你别想靠糊弄就混到B，但你只要每次上课都去并且认真听讲，我保证你都不用看完500页的教科书。以及，顺便一提，每一分钟认真听讲还真挺难的，每次他转过身写板书的时候你总不得不把目光放到他那完美的屁股上。’”Erik用他念论文报告一般优雅流畅的语调将论坛上关于如何选课的帖子一字不漏的念了一遍。

Charles每听一个字就抓狂一分，“我说了！他们的重点是课！课！你没看到回帖里都是在说怎么选上我的课吗？！”

Erik感到有些委屈，“那说课就说课，为什么要提你的屁股？何况我也没有说什么！”

Charles还是捂着脸，他的声音从指缝里漏了出来。“‘我无意打扰你们讨论如何选上自己喜欢老师的课，可在此我需要提醒一下诸位，尽管我对于你们的结论非常赞同，但Dr. Xavier的屁股与他的课并无直接的联系，请勿再在如此公开的场合谈论这个。’”他的声音里透着绝望，“Erik，你说这些也算了，请问为什么你要实名？！你难道就不能随便取个‘万磁王’之类蠢爆了的名字来回帖子吗？！！！”

Erik更加委屈了，“我以为论坛是给大家交流想法的，我只是表达我的观点而已，你真的很受欢迎，Charles。”他的声音变得有些低，“如果你不希望让大家知道……”

Charles抬起头打断了Erik接下去的话，他向前两步入侵了Erik的私人空间。“别犯傻，Erik！我从不介意别人知道，说实话我恨不得人人都知道。但真的，别再在论坛上谈论我的屁股了，这些学生会人来疯的，我不希望下次在论坛上看到讨论我们之中任何一个人身体上的其他部位的帖子。”他抬头亲了亲Erik的下巴，作为安慰。

Erik的心情立即雨过天晴，他点点头，“你真的不介意别人知道？”

Charles笑了起来，“你真的可以数数现在还有多少人不知道，那会快很多。”

Erik也笑了起来，他想低头亲亲Charles，可还没等他付诸行动教室的后门就被打开了，一大帮学生涌了进来。他们两个迅速分了开来，在学生们好奇暧昧的眼神下Erik迅速整理了一下衣服开门走了出去。而Charles极力隐藏起自己的笑意，走到了讲台边。


	6. Chapter 6

Day 117

Hank用笔在桌子上敲了两下，Charles回过了神，他不好意思的挠了挠头，将注意力重新放回学生们的期中作业上。

五分钟后，Hank翻了一个白眼，“说真的Charles，你再这样下去那些孩子们都能在作业上感受到你的粉红色泡泡了。”

Charles真的不好意思再发呆了，但他还是需要反击一下。“别说我，Hank，你可以离开你的手机五分钟吗？尤其是在我的课上。”

Hank对此毫无愧疚之情，“什么时候你能停止脸上的傻笑，什么时候我就可以离开我的手机。我的教授。”

Charles决定结束这场无意义的争吵，他绝不会承认自己输了。“随你怎么说，Hank。”他站了起来，穿上了外套，“我要去开会了，你一个人慢慢盯着这个方块吧。”

Hank的好心情一点儿都没有被影响，他挥了挥手，眼睛没有离开手机。

 

Charles步履轻松的踏入了学校教学主楼，“嗨，Jean，下午好。”他在电梯前遇到了Jean。

“你好，Charles，美好的一天？”Jean上下打量了一下得出了一个显而易见的结论。

“我想大家都很难在这样的天气里保持坏心情。”Charles莫名其妙的感觉到了心虚。

Jean挑了挑眉毛，没有拆穿。电梯从地下室升了上来，“叮”的一下打开了，Erik有些着急的从里面走了出来，一头撞上了准备进电梯的Charles。

“啊！对不……哦……嗨。”Erik在看清撞进怀里的是谁之后扶着Charles的手不自觉的变成搂着他。

Charles没有拒绝这个亲密的姿势，他稳住了身子，“嗨，你赶回来了？”

Erik点点头，他们没有再说话，直到Jean不得不委婉的用咳嗽提醒他们这个世界还有别的人。

Charles迅速推开了Erik，“额……我……我要上楼开会，等下见，Erik。”

Erik的手划过Charles的腰，在离开的时候留恋的用手指勾了下他外套下摆。他往左一步想给Charles让开进电梯的路，但后者同时往右了一步想绕过他进电梯，于是他们又面对面了。然后他们下意识的又各自换了一个方向，一样的结果。Jean内心的咆哮似乎有点儿大声，Charles从头到脚都红了。Erik露出了一个真心实意的微笑，他伸手拉过Charles，转了一圈交换了他们的位置。“等下见……”

电梯的门终于关上了，Jean一度怀疑这扇门根本没法切断这两个人的X视线。电梯里很安静，但Charles脸上的热度没有褪下去。

“我脸上有什么么，Jean？”Charles对Jean的视线感到有些不安。

Jean靠着电梯壁，“你害我输了20刀。”

“什么？！”

“你！连两个月都没有坚持住，害我输了20刀。”

Charles难以置信的看着Jean，“你们拿我和Erik打赌？！”

Jean耸耸肩，“说真的，Charles，我对你很失望。物理系那帮姑娘现在天天用，‘我们的副院长魅力无敌，你们生物系的弱爆了’来攻击我们。你要为此负责。”

Charles无语的摇摇头，“别为自己的战斗力找借口，还有，你们真的打赌了？”

电梯到了，Jean走了出去，“别大惊小怪的，而且现在已经是50刀了。”

Charles追上了她，“什么50刀？我们真的天天在一个地方上班吗？”

Jean脸上露出的笑容让Charles打了一个冷颤，她停了下来，凑到他的耳边悄悄说：“我们在赌Erik Lehnsherr能忍多久才和会你上床。”

然后Jean头也不回的走进了礼堂，留下完全石化了的生物系副教授一个人呆在走廊里。

 

Day 125

Erik打开了门，不是他自己公寓的。介于他手上的东西有些多，他不得不轻巧的用脚把门关上。Charles似乎不在，这有些奇怪他应该在家的。

“Charles？你在家吗？”Erik边换鞋边叫了一声。

令人意外的，从卧室里传来一阵声响，听动静还挺大，“你没事吧，Charles？”Erik快步走向房间，想确认Charles的安全。

“砰”的一下卧室的门被非常大力的打开了，Charles略显慌张的走了出来。“啊！Erik，你那么快就回来了。”

Erik更加疑惑了，“你怎么了？卧室里有什么吗？”

在Erik看来这个问题太正常了，但Charles立即用几倍于刚才的惊慌迅速的否认了。“没……没什么！我……额……我刚刚在换床单而已。”Charles走过去，拉起Erik的手把他往厨房的方向推。“快让我看看你买了些什么，我都快饿死了。”

Erik被推着远离了卧室，他回头看看那扇紧闭的门，决定还是先照顾Charles的肚子。

“今天我想试试德国菜。”Erik往冰箱里放着各种食物，他自己公寓的冰箱基本已经是摆设了。“但你要有心理准备，也许它会和上周的西班牙海鲜饭一样惨不忍睹。”

Charles心不在焉的整理着蔬菜，Erik说什么他都只是敷衍的恩了两下。突然间厨房里安静了下来，Charles沉浸在自己的思绪里都没有发现。

“你怎么了？”Erik从背后抱住了在发呆的Charles，把头凑到他的耳边问道。“你有心事，是职称的评选？”

Charles回过了神，他转头用脸颊蹭了蹭Erik的鼻子，“不，不是……没什么，不想了。德国？看起来你准备试遍所有的国家直到你找到你会烧的菜？”

Erik对于Charles转移话题感到有些不满，但后者已经离开他的怀抱去翻找厨具了。

“他有心事，你应该去好好和他谈谈。”Erik偷看了一眼站在水槽旁的Charles，他的左脑自发的给出了建议。

“别逼的太紧了，谁都有心情低落的时候，管东管西只会让他讨厌你。”右脑负责情感，Erik认为他还是听它的比较好。

“万一是你惹他生气了怎么办？”Erik立马被左脑这个想法吓到了，他手上的刀“啪”的一下滑过了番茄重重的敲在了砧板上。

这个声音有效的把Charles吸引了过来。“Erik！你没事吧？”他快速走过来，拉起Erik的手开始查看。

Erik的心在Charles有些惊慌的语调里慢慢放了下来，“我没事，没有伤到手。”但Charles明显认为在彻底检查之前不能说这句话。

Erik耐心的等着Charles的检查，他的目光从他们纠缠的手慢慢上移了一点儿，Charles专注而认真的神情让Erik移不开目光。他开始有些嫉妒那些在实验室里能被这样看的试管了。一会儿后，Charles确认了只有砧板在这次事件中受伤了，他的神情放松了下来。他抬起头想提醒一下Erik不要再切菜的时候走神，但一如既往的，还没等他开口他就被Erik的眼睛吸了进去。

“他下次一定要告诫Erik永远不要这样看别人。”这是Charles在吸进最后一口空气的时候脑子里唯一的想法。

Charles被Erik整个人都压在了橱上，他肺里的空气随着Erik越收越紧的手臂几乎要所剩无几了。他只能被迫张着嘴接受Erik有些粗暴的进攻，后者的舌头把他嘴里最后的一点儿空气都搜刮掉了。Charles屈起腿从Erik的小腿开始慢慢往上蹭到他的大腿，最终挂在了他的腰上。Erik的手自动的从他的腰上一路往下，划过Charles的腰，然后停在了他的大腿上。一切都很完美，Charles在心里得意也许之前自己的担心都是杞人忧天。可还没等他得意完，Erik就断开了他们之间的吻。

“你想在汤里放蘑菇么？”Erik似乎有些舍不得的又轻啄了两下Charles的嘴唇。

Charles整个人都处于震惊中，他眨了两下眼睛，“想。”他的脑子只能机械的给出答案。

Erik留给他一个笑容，然后转身继续去处理食物。他没看到Charles在他身后不可置信的眼神。

 

Day 130

“什么？！！！”

一声惊叫从Charles的电话里传了出来，让他不得不捂住话筒。“你小点儿声，Raven！”

“所以我亲爱的哥哥，你是厌倦了肉体上的浮浮沉沉，想要投身于柏拉图的怀抱了吗？”

Charles捂住了脸，天知道他为什么要和自己的妹妹谈论他的性生活。“别胡说，以及虽然我非常乐意和你分享彼此的生活但我希望不包括晚上这一部分。”

Raven没有理睬Charles，她继续自顾自的开始发表一些即使在自己的亲哥哥面前都会让他尴尬的言论。Charles不得不再次阻止她，“Raven！你是个姑娘，我真的挺后悔把你孤身一人留在家里的，你真应该重新定义一下‘适当’这个词。我可不想你把Hank给吓跑了。”

但明显Raven不这样想，“别转移话题，Charles！我才不信Erik忍得住，他看你的眼神就像他能随时随地把你吞下去一样。啊！”她突然大叫一下，然后她的声音低了下来似乎带上某种忧虑。“你说Erik是不是……额……他会不会有什么问题？你懂得，那方面的。”

Charles发誓，如果电话那段的人不是他亲妹妹的话他会现在就把电话给砸了。“停下！Raven！”他几乎是在咆哮了，“我真的不想和你探讨Erik的老二是不是有问题，这太奇怪了。以及！我非常负责任的告诉你他真的没有问题。不……不要问我为什么我会知道这个！别！问！”

电话那头沉默了一会儿，“好吧，Charles。”她的语气里带上了一点儿同情，“你知道我一直支持着你，但……你要知道Erik真的很喜欢你，如果你为了这个……”

Charles简直要吐血了，“说真的，Raven，”他打断了她的话，因为他知道如果自己不这样做的话，接下来会是非常恐怖的长篇批判，就好像他已经是一个负心人了一样。“我才是你的哥哥。虽然我对于你和Erik的联盟保持着尊重，但我要你向我保证，你不会去‘帮’我们两个解决问题，好么？”

Raven在电话里叹了一口气。“我向你保证，Charles，我不会去找Erik的。”

Charles无奈的笑了起来，“我知道你爱我，照顾好你自己，好么？”

 

十分钟后，Charles一个人坐在学校二楼的餐厅里吃午餐，Erik今天的讲座在校外，而Hank请假了。一会儿后，Charles发现一个人坐在了他的右边。

“中午好，Charles。”是Jean。

Charles点点头，“中午好。”他说的非常平静，但其实Charles的脑子里已经开始运作一百种逃跑的方案了。

“别紧张，我不会吃了你的。”Jean好笑的看着快把三明治的包装纸吃下去的Charles。

被拆穿的人放弃了挣扎，“说真的，Jean，你们就不能找点儿其他事情做么？比如打赌哪个国家先排出最新的基因序列图谱之类的。而不是天天盯着我和Erik是不是上床了。”

Jean挑了挑眉毛，“我只是来询问下你下个月是不是会去参加那个讲座而已。我今天收到了邀请，我想你也是。”

Charles的脸一下子就红了，“哦……我……我很抱歉，Jean。我反应过度了，我知道你们没有恶意。”

Jean放下了手中的食物，“想谈谈么？”

Charles摇摇头，“我没事，谢谢你。”

Jean重新拿起勺子，“你要知道，虽然我很谢谢你让我暂时没有输掉我的50美元，但长期压抑对伴侣之间来说可不是好事。”她不急不缓的塞了一口布丁，然后转头给了Charles一个善意的微笑。

Charles一头埋进了桌子里。

 

Day 137

“你要知道你赢不了多久的。”Angel拿过Jean面前的酒杯喝了一口。

Jean的视线没有移动，“你不是某些人，喝醉了没人能带你回去。”

Angel翻了一个白眼，“所以这就是为什么你不喝酒的原因吗？别把我归类到和你一样悲惨的境地。”

“至少我的50刀还在我的钱包里，Angel。”

Angel有些愤恨的撇撇嘴，她坐了下来，和Jean一起看着不远处的人群。“我觉得我们的副院长不是脑子有问题就是身体有问题。”

Jean被逗乐了，“恕我提醒一句，是‘你们’的副院长。以及，你这样说他小心年终考核他给你一个C-。”

Angel没有回答，她们一起继续看着不远处被人群包围着的Charles，当然还有必须被包围着的Erik。因为一整个晚上，他都没有让自己的手离开过前者的身体。在外人看来，Erik浑身上下都几乎在咆哮着宣誓自己的主权，即使这里没有人想要挑战这个。

“你们放过我吧，我真的不能再喝了。”Charles有些无奈的看着面前从小到大的五个酒杯，里面还装着五种不同的酒。

“今天你是主角，生物系有史以来最年轻的教授当然应该在各方面都是最出色的。”Alex拍着桌子坚决不退步。

Charles叹了一口气，他转头看了看一直黏在他身边的Erik。后者接收到了这个求救，Erik刚想拿起酒杯就被Alex阻止了。

“不……不行，Lehnsherr教授。这是作弊，如果你想加入的话我们都不介意再多五杯。”Alex才不怕Erik！他输了50刀！50刀！他一定要报复回来。

周围的其他人都开始起哄了，Erik的右手安抚的在Charles的腰里滑动了几下，“今天确实值得庆祝。”他凑到Charles的耳边轻轻说道，即使是他也不能在今天违背大家的意愿。Charles知道他今天逃不掉了，他叹了一口气拿起了第一杯酒。

一小时后，Alex慢慢晃到吧台那边，Angel笑眯眯的递给他一杯酒。Jean无语的摇了摇头，看起来她的50刀要保不住了。

 

这是Erik第二次扶着几乎已经站不稳的Charles走在马路上，天气开始转冷了，扬起的晚风让Charles不断的往Erik的怀里缩。他拉开自己的风衣，把Charles裹了进去。后者似乎还有些意识，Charles的手自动环上了Erik的腰，把整个人的重量都放心的交给了他。Erik对此毫无异议，他紧了紧抱着Charles的手臂，加快了脚步。

Erik艰难的在口袋里摸索着公寓的钥匙，Charles良好的酒品大概在路上都消耗殆尽了。从进电梯开始，他就不断的骚扰着Erik的神经。他几乎整个人都挂在了Erik的身上，他带着酒气的呼吸拍打在Erik裸露的脖子上，Erik都不敢低头去查看他是否安好。好不容易半拖半抱把Charles移动到公寓门口，他又开始在Erik身上乱摸，嘴里唠叨着“钥匙，开门”。Erik无奈又好笑的看着Charles的动作，看起来决不能让他在别人面前喝醉。最终还是Erik成功从口袋里找到了钥匙，门刚被打开他就一把抱起了Charles向卧室走去。Erik总是最注重效率。

Erik轻轻的把Charles放在了床上，蹲下来帮他把鞋子脱了，然后又把他拉起来开始脱他的外套，接下来是衬衫。他的动作很慢很仔细，好像怕惊扰到Charles一样。当Erik处理完衬衣后他抬起头，看到Charles对着他笑。这明显不是一个清醒的笑，介于无意识的傻笑和有意识的微笑之间。Erik的手抚上了Charles的脸颊，后者闭起眼睛蹭了蹭。Erik几乎不可闻的叹了口气，他凑过去在Charles带着混合酒香气的嘴唇上亲了一下，然后低下头开始用相同的动作脱Charles的裤子。接下去Erik掀开了被子，把Charles放进去，再帮他盖好被子。他转身出去帮Charles倒了一杯水放在床头，然后他俯下身，在Charles的额头上印下一个小心翼翼的包含着无限眷恋和爱意的虔诚的吻。

Erik带上了卧室的门，Charles在黑暗中睁开了眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

Day 148

Erik总觉得最近似乎有些什么地方不太对，他裹紧了大衣试图在抵抗寒风的同时可以把头绪理出来。他从教学计划想到年终评审，从自己的投资理财梳理到职业规划，一切都很完美。那问题到底在哪里？！Erik觉得自己好像有点儿贱，好像他非要给安逸生活添点儿什么烦恼一样。

“对，你就是过不惯安逸日子。”Erik的左脑又开始了。

“别这样说，我觉得他只是太过幸福了，感到不太真实而已。”幸好他还有右脑。

“幸福？”如果左脑有眼睛的话，它肯定能翻出一个白眼。“你把这种Charles天天横眉冷眼看对着他的日子叫幸福？”

“Charles没有横眉冷眼的对他！”右脑如果有脚的话，它肯定已经跳起来了。“他只是刚刚升了教授压力大而已！而已！”

“那你那么激动干嘛？你是管感情模块的，你说幸福就幸福咯。”左脑好像不太愿意继续吵。

但这次换右脑不依不饶了，“你怎么总见不得他好！你就不能不泼冷水么？！”

Erik吸了吸鼻子，按下了电梯的按钮，他早已习惯于它们之间的内部争斗，保持中立是最好的方法。但今天他的右脑似乎不似往常般温顺，它几乎已经开始在他的脑壳里咆哮了。

“你说什么？！你敢再说一遍？！Charles才不会在考虑和他分手！你这个积水的大脑不要危言耸听。”

“呵呵，那你怎么解释最近Charles从来不主动亲近他，对他的亲近也没有像以前一样热情的回应？”左脑也来劲了。

Erik顶着满脑子的咆哮和争吵打开了公寓的门，房间里冰冷的空气扑面而来，让他打了一个喷嚏。好吧，看起来Charles不在。他关上了门，决定去洗个热水澡。然后事情开始失去控制了。

“你挤我？！你竟然敢挤我！”左脑发出了不可思议的尖叫。“Erik！管好你的右脑。”

“挤你怎么了！有本事你挤回来！像你这样的组织少一块是一块，Erik才不需要你！”右脑似乎显得有些无理取闹。

“你别以为我不敢挤回来啊！我是怕Erik疼而已。”左脑的气势稍显不足。

右脑一听变本加厉的撞了一下左脑，后者被压在脑壳上动弹不得。“Erik！！！”它发出了凄厉的呼救。

Erik觉得他快死了，他不得不在沙发上坐了下来，希望他的脑子能够体谅他这个可怜的主人。当Erik还在试图平息脑内战争的时候，门被打开了，灌进来的冷风让Erik缩了一下，他转头看过去，是Charles。

Charles刚打开公寓的门就看到了Erik，后者有些可怜兮兮的看着他。Charles在心里翻了一个白眼，不管他。他走过Erik坐着的沙发放下了包，然后走进厨房给自己倒了一杯水。等他回过头的时候看到Erik跟着他进来了。

“我也很渴。”Erik说道。

Charles不想理他，拿着杯子准备走出去。但Erik堵在了厨房门口，一副我们要谈谈的表情。但Charles不想谈，至少不是现在。所以他把手上的杯子往Erik怀里一塞，“那你慢慢喝吧。”Erik顺势拉住了Charles的手，“Char……”他还没说完一个单词就被打断了。

Charles在被碰到的一瞬间就想要甩开Erik的手，可还没等Erik反应过来，Charles就迅速抚摸上了他的脸颊。

“天！你烧了多久了？”Charles脸上的表情瞬间变得非常担心。

Erik眨眨眼睛，心稍稍放松了一点儿，“我不知道，我头疼了一会儿了。”

 

“吃下去。”Charles对着躺在床上的Erik命令道。Erik乖乖的吞下了药片。

“38.4°，要是明天早上还不退烧你就要去医院。”一点儿商量的余地都没有。

Erik看着严厉的Charles，有些理解为什么很少有学生敢在他的课上糊弄了。Charles把水杯放在床头，想转身出去。但他刚转身，手就被Erik拉住了。

“手放回去，透风对你的恢复没有帮助。”Charles回头把Erik的手重新放到被子里，再掖好。

“你在生我的气。”这是个陈述句，而Erik堵塞的鼻子让他听上去有些可怜。

“没有，你幻觉而已，快睡觉。”Charles有些心软了。

Erik没有放开手，“你有。”

Charles叹了一口气，在床边坐了下来。他向前凑了一点儿，在Erik的嘴角亲了一下。“真的没有。”

Erik盯着他看了一会儿，“那你等我睡着再走。”

Charles无奈的笑了起来，他没有再试图断开他们交握的手，“快睡吧。”

Erik睡着了，Charles没有走。

 

Day 159

Charles有些无聊的看着宴会厅里的人，他就不该答应学术会议后还留下来参加晚会。介于去年对他来说有些灾难的结尾，他很惊讶今年自己竟然还能被邀请。他装模作样的端着酒杯绕到了一个不起眼的角落，决定在Erik能脱身之前都待在这里。他转了一个方向，偷偷看向大厅偏左的位置，Erik在那里。他被一群人围在中间，Charles用脚趾头都能想到这些人的身份，Erik太耀眼了。

也许是感受到了什么，原来在侧耳倾听别人说话的Erik转头扫视了一下四周。他没有看到Charles的身影，他有些失望的收回了目光，但一会儿后他又再次开始寻找。随着时间的推移，Erik的耐心被消磨的所剩无几，他迫不及待的想甩开周围这些人的纠缠回到Charles的身边去。早知道就不应该放开他。

Charles躲在柱子后面，好笑的看着明明已经快抓狂，却不得不保持礼貌的Erik。他有时候就是喜欢莫名其妙的折磨一下Erik，虽然这个混蛋到现在都不知道自己想和他上床想疯了。

“我劝你打消这个念头。”Charles被这个声音吓了一跳。他迅速转身，看到一个人不知道什么时候站在了他的旁边。

“我很抱歉，我们见过么？”Charles打量了一下来人，觉得不太眼熟。

这个男人摇摇头，“不，我们没见过。”他停顿一下，目光顺着Charles刚才的轨迹放到了Erik的身上。Charles不着痕迹的皱了一下眉头。

“虽然我们没见过，”来人自顾自的开口了，但他的目光一直没有移开。“但我认识你这种眼神，先生。我劝你打消这个念头。”

Charles的好奇心被勾了起来，“什么念头？”

男人笑了起来，他迅速瞥了一眼Charles，“你想和他上床不是么？”

Charles刚张开嘴，男人就转过身对他摇了摇手指。“别否认，Xavier先生。”他指着Charles胸前的铭牌说道。“我和他在一个实验室整整待了两年，没人比我更懂你这种眼神了。”

Charles感觉自己好像有些喝多了，他的胃有些沉，“所以，你的意思是他是你的？”他的声音出奇的稳。

男人耸了耸肩，“不，我很难想象他会属于某个人，我劝你不要挑战。”

“为什么？”Charles没有再看这个男人，他重新把目光放到了Erik的身上。

“因为他会很认真，”男人的语气里带上了一点儿不自觉的嘲弄，“你明白的，就是那种非常老派的观念。如果他喜欢你的话就不会和你上床，直到你们结婚之类的可笑想法。”

他转过了身，往Charles身边靠近了一点儿，这让后者下意识的后退了一步。“而如果他不喜欢你的话，他连看都不会看你一眼。”

男人继续往前走了一步，这次Charles没有动，他几乎要被压在柱子上了。对方似乎觉得受到了鼓舞，他伸手撩了一下Charles的礼服下摆，语气从故作神秘变得非常的轻佻，“我觉得像你这种漂亮又聪明的人，肯定知道不应该在他的身上浪费你宝贵的时间。”

然后，不管这个男人是谁，他都没法再继续说话了。Erik把他狠狠的揍倒在了地上。

 

Day 160

Charles挂上了电话，叹了一口气，说服Raven一切都好比说服警察还要累。他望向了公寓的大门，从警察局回来之后Erik就把自己关进了公寓。Charles抬头看看钟，已经晚上十一点，看起来今天不会是个谈话的好时机。他刚想起身去休息，他公寓的门就被打开了，Charles惊讶的看到Erik走了进来。随即他皱起了眉头，Erik看上去不太好，他的表情让Charles不必要的想到了一些和遗弃有关的东西，但Erik抢在他前面开口了。

Erik快步走到沙发前，“我很抱歉，Charles！我很抱歉我隐瞒了自己其实早就见过你，也隐瞒了我到学校来任职的初衷，但我保证，我保证没有在其他地方欺骗过你。”他说的又快又急，几乎要喘不过气来了。

Charles眨了眨眼睛，他突然意识到他和Erik之间的频率似乎一直有种诡异的错位。“你说什么，Erik？我不明白……”他想要起身，但又被Erik阻止了。

Erik快速在他身边坐了下来，然后牢牢握住了Charles的手，就好像他会逃跑一样的用力。他自顾自的说了下去，没有给Charles询问的机会。“去年的这个时候，这个会议，你还记得么？”

Charles点点头。Erik深吸一口气，似乎在给自己勇气，“那天才是我第一次见你，我……我在白天的时候走错了演讲厅，你……你就在那里，在台上。我再也没能离开那个房间，直到你离开。”

“你听了我的研究报告？但那是基因学……”Charles觉得自己没有找到重点。

Erik自嘲的笑了起来，“我……我根本没法集中精力听内容。”

Charles感觉有些好笑，“那你为什么那天不来找我，恩？”

Erik偷偷瞧了一眼Charles的表情，看上去似乎不是很生气，他紧了紧手，继续道：“我本来想的，一整个下午我都在想怎么认识你。那天晚宴的时候我一直在找机会，我……我看到了。”

Erik没说自己看到了什么，但Charles惊讶的张大了嘴，“你跟着我？你听到我和那个……那个什么狗屁公司的混蛋说的话了？”然后Charles恍然大悟，“哦！天哪！Erik！天哪……我……我那话不是在指你，真的。我只是讨厌他们这种人，你……你和他们当然不一样。”Charles哭笑不得，都不知道该怎么解释。

Erik坚定的反驳了，“不，那个时候的我和他们一样！在那天之前我根本无所谓在为谁做研究，只要有资金只要有技术支持，只要出钱的人愿意让我主导研究。我从来……从来没有想过我的知识可以有更加深远的意义，我只看中钱、荣誉和成果。”他的声音里透出一些羞涩，“你那天在走廊里，对着全美最大的研究基因制药公司的负责人，但你说什么？你说让他带着他那卑鄙的可憎的屠杀计划从你面前滚开，如果他胆敢把你不成熟的理论研究用于制药，你就会让他面对全人类的审判。你甚至都不屑于在他的公司里挂名，谁都知道那意味着一年好几十万的挂名费。”

Charles的脸红了起来，“说真的，Erik……那天我有些喝醉了，只有傻瓜才会得罪行业里最有钱的老大。怪不得你说我挺傻的，你当时一定也是这样想的，是不是？”

Erik快速的摇了摇头，“不……Charles，我没有在那天就来认识你是因为我意识到……我意识到我配不上你。”Erik阻止了想要开口说话的Charles，“你的话让我认识到我之前做的那些毫无意义，我的梦想我的初衷早就被埋葬了起来。那天……是你，让我想起到我真正想要的，一直想做的，从孩提时代开始的梦想是什么。然后我明白了，我不能在那天就认识你，那不是真正的Erik Lehnsherr，那不是我。”

Charles被Erik话语里的情感冲击到了，他张张嘴，却什么都说不出来。他突然意识到Erik有多喜欢他，不……是有多爱他。Erik看着欲言又止的Charles，一丝绝望浮现在了他的脸上，他更加用力的握紧了Charles的手。

“别……，Charles。”Erik的声音带着令Charles困惑的颤抖和恐惧，“求你别和我分手。”


	8. Chapter 8

Day 161 【上】

Charles目瞪口呆的看着Erik，直到午夜12点的钟声把他敲醒。

“你觉得我要和你分手？”Charles找回了自己的声音。

Erik紧张的咽了一口唾沫，“你最近总是气鼓鼓的，有时候会看我很久但是不说话。”

Charles挑了挑眉毛，“还有吗？”

Erik的声音里带上了一点儿委屈，“而且你已经有一段时间排斥我碰你了，每次你都会躲。”然后他又激动了起来，“然后是昨……前天的晚会，你都没有拒绝那个混蛋的调情。求你了Charles，我如果有做错的地方你可以告诉我，我可以改，但……”

Erik没能继续下去，因为Charles整个人都抖了起来，是笑的。他从无声的闷笑渐渐变成喘不过气的狂笑，这让Erik更加忐忑了。

“天哪！Erik，你真是……”Charles看着仍然忧心忡忡的Erik，他往前坐了点儿，缩短了他们之间的距离。“不……我没有想要和你分手，Erik。我确实觉得我们之间有问题，但我想我从来没有哪怕一秒钟想过要和你分手。”

Erik眨了眨眼睛，“真的？”

Charles伸出左手抚上了Erik的脸颊，他的右手仍然被牢牢的控制着。“真的，我保证。”

Erik长出一口气，放松了下来。然后疑惑的表情随之浮现，“那我做错了什么么？”

Charles笑了起来，他发现自己真的每天都能更喜欢一点儿Erik。“严格来说，没有。”

“那就是从宽泛上来讲，有？”Erik肯定逻辑满分。

Charles的左手摩挲着Erik的脸颊，他凑过去在他的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下，Erik有些留恋的想加深它，但Charles很快就离开了。

“我没有拒绝那个‘混蛋’的调情是因为他好像挺了解你的。”Charles又往Erik的身边挤了挤，后者干脆打开手臂让他靠进来。

怀里的重量让提心吊胆了好几周的Erik稍稍放松了一点儿，但Charles的话又让他开始有些忐忑。“额……我们……我们共事过一段时间。”

“恩？只是共事吗？”

升高的尾音让Erik刚刚放下的心又吊了起来，“真的！我发誓……他，他提出过一些不太合时宜的建议，但我拒绝了！我们真的没有其他关系，你……”

Charles抬起头把Erik的话都堵在了嘴里，他伸出舌头舔了一下Erik的嘴唇，后者立马张开了嘴，接受了他的邀请。随着这个吻的逐渐加深，Charles整个人几乎都趴在了Erik的身上。他的手从Erik敞开的外套中伸了进去，隔着毛衣描绘着后者的身体线条。当Charles的手一路往下勾勒到Erik的胯时，他的手被抓住了。Erik没有舍得断开他们之间的吻，他将Charles的手指打开，把自己的手指插进去，牢牢的扣住。然后这个吻不得不被断开了，因为Charles笑了起来。Erik看着半小时内第二次笑的上气不接下气的Charles，这可不太妙，尤其是在这种时刻。

“哈哈哈哈……”Charles边笑边喘气，“哦！天哪！他说的是真的……”

Erik非常委屈的看着Charles，今天一个晚上他都不怎么跟得上他的节奏。Charles总算笑完了，他看着有些迷茫和生气的Erik，情不自禁的凑过去在他的嘴唇上亲了一下。

“所以，你是真的准备等我们结婚了再上床是吗？”笑意仍然挂在Charles的唇边。

Erik的脸在一瞬间就红了起来，他张口结舌完全说不出话来。他的大脑终于将所有的事情联系了起来，Erik突然觉得自己简直愚蠢的无可救药。

“我真幸运，Erik。”Charles的目光变得非常的柔软，他重新回到Erik的怀抱，后者仍然有些局促。“谢谢你如此珍惜我，珍惜我们之间的关系。”

Erik紧了紧自己的手臂，让他们之间不再有空隙，“我……我很抱歉，我太自我了，我都没问过你的想法。”

Charles在他怀里笑了起来，“确实，我几乎要把所有能想到的坏情况都考虑了一遍。”他的手继续在Erik的毛衣外滑动，突然Charles坐了起来。“把你的钢笔给我。”他显得有些兴奋，Erik认识这个表情，每次当Charles露出这种表情的时候，总会给他很多惊喜。

Erik从怀里掏出了自己的钢笔，这支笔是他父亲留给他的，他一直随身带着。Charles笑着接过了钢笔，然后他伸手从放在地上的包里拿出了自己的那支。虽然这支钢笔没有Erik的那支如此有意义，但作为Charles第一次赚钱后买给自己的礼物，也不会太差。Charles将两支钢笔放在了茶几上，然后拿起自己的那支，他慢慢拧开了笔身，墨胆露了出来，然后他小心的把笔身中间的金属小环取了下来，再把分成两部分的钢笔重新放下。

Erik看着Charles慢慢拉起了自己的左手，他突然意识到这就是为什么自己深爱着他且无法自拔。Erik在一瞬间根本不知道自己应该看哪里，是他们交握的手，还是那个在Charles左手上被灯光照的有些刺眼的东西，还是Charles的脸。

“Erik，”Erik听到自己的名字从Charles的舌尖划过他鲜红的嘴唇被念了出来，“我很抱歉，现在才说这个，我想告诉你，我对你的爱也许没有你对我的那样深远。但她同样具有改变我人生的意义，她绝不脆弱，也不肤浅。所以你不用担心我有一天会离开你。”Charles停顿了一下，他的眼睛至始自终都看着Erik的脸。他深吸了一口气，继续道：“我不知道这个承诺对你来说是否太早了，但请不要怀疑我这个举动的认真程度。”

Erik花了好一会儿才找回了自己的声音。“哦，Charles，这……这太，我不想逼你做……”

“哦……Erik，你忘记了没人能让我做我不想干的事情了么？还是……”Charles的眼睛里浮现出了笑意，“你想让我跪下？”

Erik认真的思考了三秒钟Charles的这个建议，直到他的左脑和右脑同时撞了一下他的脑壳，除了晕眩着像个傻瓜一样伸出自己的左手，Erik什么都干不了。Charles像个胜利者一样把这个临时的却绝不随便的金属小环套到了Erik的小指上，它有些小，只能卡到小指的第一个指节下。然后Charles得意的拿起Erik的钢笔在他的面前晃了一晃，同自己的左手一起递给了他。Erik郑重的拆开了这只陪伴了他快二十年的钢笔，他的手有些抖。但当他看到金属环牢牢地扣在Charles的小指关节上时，他意识到自己真的可以永远拥有他了。

 

Day 161 【下】

Charles的背重重的撞在了卧室的门上，为此他发出了一声不满的嗯哼，但很快声音就被吞没在他和Erik交缠的嘴唇里。他整个人都被压在了门板上，Charles残存的理智让他试图寻找了一下门把手。但这真的有些难，他摸索了一会儿，好不容易找到了把手，他试了三次都没能把门打开。第一次的时候，Erik的舌头正好舔到他的喉咙，Charles的手几乎软的连纸都拿不住。第二次的时候，Erik的手从他的内裤边缘钻了进去，门把手只发出了一声“咔哒”的嘲笑。第三次的时候……Charles呜咽着想把Erik从他的身上推开，但他的手却违背了主人的意愿将对方抱的更紧。Erik舔舐着Charles的颈窝，下身牢牢的贴着他，几乎恨不得长在Charles的身上。

“Erik……停下。”Charles最后的理智在挣扎，这样下去他都没法坚持到进卧室。

Erik被湿哒哒的声音搞的更硬了，他用了平生最大的意志力将自己的手从Charles的衬衫里抽了出来，然后打开了卧室的门。几乎在一瞬间，失去倚靠的Charles就随着门板一起撞到了墙上，但这次Erik的手快速的垫在了Charles的背上。即使是这种震动都没能让他们分开，Erik抱着Charles转了一个身，推着他向床走去，Charles毫无反抗之力。

他们一起摔在了床上，Erik的毛衣早在客厅的时候就阵亡了，Charles的手拉扯着他的T恤，试图赶走这层恼人的阻碍，而他的衬衫和裤子也早就叛变了。Erik的舌头从Charles的脖子转移到他的胸膛上，后者发出了一阵令他身心愉悦的呻吟。Charles的手搭在Erik的头上，手指缠绕着后者的头发，随着Erik舌头的每一下变化而微微卷曲拉扯着。另一边，Erik的手可没有他的舌头有耐心，他们快速的消灭着一切阻隔他们更加贴近的东西。很快，再也没有东西挡在他们之间。

Erik微微抬起了一点儿身子，让自己能把整个Charles都装到眼睛里去。他们对视了一会儿，直到Charles抬起了右腿，用膝盖轻轻蹭了蹭Erik的人鱼线。Erik顺势拉起了Charles的腿，往一旁打开，他轻轻的试探性的将一根手指伸了进去。紧致的触感让Erik有些懊恼自己没有准备可以润滑的东西，Charles在他手指进来的一瞬间咬紧了嘴唇，他努力放松自己的肌肉。

Charles的腰随着Erik的手指摆动了一下，“床……床头柜里有润滑剂和安全套。”他的声音有些喘，然后他感觉到埋在身体内的手指停止了运动。Erik眨眨眼睛，呆了几秒，随即他俯下身凑到Charles的嘴唇上印下了一个吻。Charles好笑的看着Erik，用腿蹭了蹭他的肩膀。无声的催促让Erik加快了速度，随着润滑剂的加入，手指的进出变得更加顺畅。Charles丝毫不掩饰自己的感觉，他每发一个音节就会把Erik搞的更硬一点儿。Erik知道他是故意的，于是他俯下身直接堵住了那张罪恶的嘴。Charles的呻吟被全部吞噬掉了，他的舌头被Erik绑架到了自己的嘴里。他体内的手指从一根变为两根，Charles所有的感官都集中在了他们的变化上，Erik故意缓慢的用他们做着活塞运动。当他们深埋在Charles体内的时候，Erik会弯曲起他们，这往往会让Charles不自觉的弓起身子。然后当Erik缓慢的抽出他们的时候，Charles那紧致的通道就会用尽全力挽留他们。

Charles的双腿已经开始打颤了，他的手紧紧攀附着Erik的脊背，在他的背上胡乱的滑动着。突然间，他的手用力抓了一下Erik。这让后者满意的笑了起来，Erik已经在不知不觉中把开拓的手指增加到了三个，他最后舔了一下Charles的牙龈，然后放开了他的嘴。呻吟声立即泄露了出来，Erik的手指不再如刚才一般耐心和温柔，他会整根抽出然后一下子全部进去，直直的撞上那个点。Charles几乎要开始尖叫了，他死死的咬住自己的嘴唇，但他的眼睛没法说谎，那片湛蓝被眼泪包裹了起来，Erik觉得自己可以淹死在里面。

“求你，Erik……快……”

还没等Charles说完，Erik就撞了进来。Charles的指甲快把床单抓破了，他整个人都被撞的晕头转向的，除了不断在他体内埋入和抽出的Erik的阴茎，他几乎感觉不到其他的东西。Erik每次深入都会让Charles感觉到他不可能更深了，但下一次的撞击就会狠狠打破他这个天真的想法。而每次当Erik抽出他的阴茎的时候，Charles就会唾弃自己不自主的要收紧后穴尽可能的挽留它。Erik不知疲倦的律动着，他抬手抹掉了Charles被撞出来的眼泪，然后把手指放进了自己的嘴里。这个动作色情的让Charles差点儿射出来，他反射性的收紧了后穴，让Erik的呼吸乱了好几个节拍。

Erik好不容易把射精的欲望强压了下去，他一把把捣乱的Charles抱了起来，变换了他们的位置。突然悬空的Charles不得不紧紧攀附着Erik来稳住自己的身体，但下一秒他惊叫着射了出来，变换的体位让他几乎是坐在了Erik的阴茎上。Charles觉得自己快被顶破了，他大口大口的喘着气，想要逃离他体内这根烙铁，但射精后瘫软的双腿完全使不上力，反而让他像是在不知羞耻的求欢。Erik满意的看着Charles在他的怀里扭动，他挺了挺身子，再次堵住了后者的嘴。

最终，Charles不得不真的用力捶打Erik让他松开自己，缺氧让他的后穴紧紧的咬住了Erik埋在他体内的阴茎。Erik一定是故意这样的，现在才发现他在床上就是一个混蛋估计是太晚了。然后Charles有些绝望的发现自己又勃起了，Erik当然也发现了，他有些欠揍的挑了挑眉毛，不知廉耻的凑过来舔了舔Charles的嘴角。Charles愤恨的瞪了他一眼，Erik只是宠溺的从他的嘴角继续舔到了他的下巴，然后一路开垦到了脖子。他的下身开始缓慢的向上顶弄，很快他们就找到了合适的节奏，Charles仰起了头让Erik在他的锁骨上留下一串湿吻。随着Erik的呼吸变得越来越沉重，他们之间摩擦的频率也渐渐加快。Charles把头埋在了Erik的脖子里，开始用牙齿撕扯着后者的耳垂。最终，Erik再次把Charles压在了床单上，嘶吼着射了出来。

他们抱在一起慢慢调整着呼吸，时不时交换几个亲吻。Erik的手仍然不舍得从Charles的身上移开，后者晃了晃腰示意他快退出去，但Erik无赖的又向里挤了一挤。

“快别闹了，”Charles的声音懒洋洋的，“明天我们还要上课。”

Erik又把脸埋进了Charles的肩窝里，“可以请假。”他的声音有些闷。

Charles笑了起来，“我们敬业的Lehnsherr教授去哪儿了？”

Erik抬起头，他对着Charles的耳朵吹了一口气。“你觉得他在哪儿？”Charles惊讶的感觉到了他体内的变化，Erik得意的含了一下他的耳垂，“我想他可以一个晚上都在这里。”

 

Day 173

Jean咬了一口蔬菜卷，优雅的咽了下去。然后看着对面邀请她来一起吃饭的人，她看了五秒钟。

“Charles！”她的分贝有点儿高。

“什么？！怎么了？！”被点名的人吓的差点儿把自己面前的餐盘给扔出去。

Jean伸手帮他把倒了的牛奶盒给扶正，“你的土豆泥都快被你的额头给吃了。”

Charles闭起眼睛痛苦的呻吟了一声，他揉了揉眼睛。“抱歉，我实在是太困了，你知道的，冬天总是让人睡不饱。”

Jean翻了个白眼，“你确定是因为天气的原因？”

Charles往自己嘴里塞了一大口土豆泥，有些心虚的迅速点点头。

Jean没有拆穿他，“希望你不会在下午的课上站着睡着。Xavier教授。”

 

Charles总算是没有在自己的学生面前把脸都丢光了，虽然他在看到RNA三级结构图的时候真的真的快被它给催眠了。当下课铃声终于响起的时候，Charles也在多年后重新享受了一下它的到来。一如既往的，教室的门迅速的被打开，绝大部分的学生都鱼贯而出。Charles习惯性的开始整理自己的包，同时回答着学生的各种问题，临近期中的压力让这帮孩子不得不开始认真学习了。在Charles耐心的回答了好几个学生后，一个女孩还想继续，但她刚想开口就被身边的伙伴拉住了袖子。她疑惑的转头，看到她的朋友对着门外偏了偏头，她望过去，然后偷偷笑了起来。

突然的安静让Charles奇怪的抬起头，他随着众人的目光看过去，然后他感觉自己的心被温柔的裹了起来。Erik站在走廊里，夕阳的余晖透过玻璃折射在了他的身上，他背着光，但Charles完全能感受到他的目光。那种轻轻的，带着欣赏与珍惜的，他体会过无数次却还是贪恋的目光。

Erik站了有一会儿了，但他既没有进教室也没有任何催促的意思，他就站在那里静静的等。课后的走廊里来来往往的学生很多，他们总会在经过Erik的时候疑惑于这位严格的物理系教授在干嘛，然后他们会顺着他的目光看到Charles。大部分学生会露出恍然大悟的表情，然后带着发现了什么小秘密的微笑相互偷笑着走开。小部分学生会大胆的朝这位看着很吓人的教授眨眨眼睛。Erik对此都不会做什么回应，更不会移开自己的视线。

Charles不知道他们对视了多久，直到他被一个学生明显有点儿假的咳嗽拉回了现实。他想开口说些什么，可这帮孩子们都纷纷开始找借口要离开了，虽然有时候Charles会被他们气的七窍生烟，但Charles必须得承认，他们像天使的时候会比较多。他有些不好意思的摸摸鼻子，告诉他们如果有问题的话可以发邮件给他。

当最后一个学生消失在走廊里的时候，Charles拿起自己的包，他走到走廊中间，面对着Erik。他突然想起来自己第一次来主动来找Erik，邀请他来参加聚会的那天。Erik的目光没有任何的改变，Charles在心里叹了一口气，他似乎浪费了很多时间。

“可以走了么？”Erik看着有些发呆的Charles问道。

Charles点点头，拉起了Erik的手，“可以回家了。”

Erik在能反应过来之前就被机械的拉着走了好几步，Charles疑惑的回过头。“怎么了？”

Erik看了他一会儿，然后摇摇头，“没什么，我们回家。”

 

Day 184

“说真的，不是我喜欢泼你冷水，但你真的确定这是一个好主意？”Erik烦躁的搓了搓手，左脑总是让他感到焦躁不安。

“这又不是什么坏事，再说了和Charles约定好的是有心事就要及时相互交流，又不是不准给惊喜。”右脑发出了坚定的支持声。

“你管这叫惊喜？！你的脑子……不……你到底有什么毛病！Charles又不是一个胸大无脑，整天幻想着白马王子的愚蠢少女！你直接送他一间位于市中心的高档公寓是不会让他尖叫着跳到你身上，然后大喊我要嫁给你的！”如果心脏归左脑管的话，那它现在一定会因为气疯了而从Erik的喉咙里跳出来的。

“胡说八道！”右脑鄙视的反驳了它的邻居，“你能不能别那么低俗？！Erik想要表达的是自己愿意给Charles一个家，他已经求婚了，他们就该认认真真考虑之后的生活。一直住在学校公寓里肯定不是办法，他们总归要买房子的。”

左脑鄙视了回去，“承认吧，你就是一个毫无品位和恋爱技巧的蠢货！你甚至都不知道Charles是不是喜欢这里。难道就因为贵，所以他会喜欢吗？！别蠢了，快回去。”

“Lehnsherr先生，Lehnsherr先生？Lehnsherr先生？！”

“什么？抱歉！”Erik脑内的战争被打断了，他慌忙回应着呼叫。

“您认为这里怎么样？”售楼经理殷勤的看着他，用难以拒绝的诱惑口吻努力的摧残着客户的意志。“您看这风景，还有楼高。您当然无需费心的去了解各种硬件设施，没有人会在这里造了房子但用劣质的材料的。设计师都是一流的，当然如果您想重新装修的话，开发商也会提供各种帮助，他们推荐的设计师都可以给您打折。哦……看我这愚蠢的，设计的问题肯定要您的太太来拿主意，如果她不方便过来的话，我可以提供房子全方位的3D图以及楼层视角看出去的全景图。我保证您的太太也会喜欢的。”

Erik揉了揉眉头，他真的真的很后悔一时冲动就来这里了。两周前Charles提到了“家”，然后这个词就像个魔咒一样一直缠绕在他的心头。“家”，太有诱惑力了。在Erik目前拥有的人生里，诱惑一直存在，但从来没有像这次一样，几乎在一瞬间就击垮了他所有的防线。拥有Charles，和他相伴接下来的人生，与他一起面对所有的未来。这个想法可以让他付出自己的所有。

“是的，”Erik站在落地窗前，它由一块巨大的玻璃组成，几乎替代了墙的作用。“我想他肯定会喜欢的。”

在销售经理还没反应过来之前，他转过了身。“不过我觉得他还是会希望自己亲自过来看看，也许我们可以再约个时间。”

“哦……当然，咳……”销售经理几乎实在一秒内就调整好了情绪，又扬起了他职业的笑容。“您对您的丈夫真实非常的贴心，Lehnsherr先生，我希望很快就会见到他。”

Erik对之前的那些恭维都没有做出过什么特别的反应，除了礼貌的谢谢。但现在，他几乎要控制不住自己的笑容了，除了“家”之外，也许“Charles的丈夫”现在可以排在他最爱词的第二位了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结，有个小番外。

Day 190

Erik伸头看了看在厨房忙碌的Charles，后者正专注于小牛排的鲜嫩程度。Erik放下了心，将视线放回自己的手提电脑，屏幕里显示的正是他上周去看过的那套公寓的全景图。他叹了口气，对着电脑开始了发呆，一周以来无数种方案被创造出来，然后又一一被他自己给否定。现在连他的大脑都已经不想理他了。

“Erik？！”

“什么？！”Erik“啪”的一下把电脑合了起来，慌张的应答着Charles。

Charles不知道什么时候站在了厨房的门口，“晚饭，Erik。”他似乎没有发现Erik的反常。

“哦，好的，我就来。”

Erik不自然的假装低头忙了起来，一会儿后他感到房间里有些不正常的安静。他抬起头，想看看Charles在干嘛。但他一抬头就看到Charles靠在厨房的门口盯着他，Erik“唰”的一下站起来，揉着被撞疼的大腿，一瘸一拐的走向厨房，在经过Charles的时候，Erik努力挤出一个笑容。然后，出乎Erik的意料，Charles回了他一个灿烂的笑容，这让Erik更加心惊胆战了。

Erik往自己的嘴里塞了一口牛肉，他偷偷瞟了一眼Charles，后者没有任何反常。Erik觉得可能是自己多心了，这个想法一直保持到晚餐后。

Erik洗干净了最后一个盘子，把它擦干放进橱里，他转过身，差点儿被吓的腿软。Charles不知道什么悄悄坐在了餐桌前，直勾勾的看着他。

“Cha……Charles？你，你有事吗？亲爱的。”Erik努力让自己的声音听上去很正常。

“不，是你有事吗？亲爱的。”Charles反问道，声音里没有什么能用于判断的情绪。

“我？我……”Erik看着Charles，“没事”两个字怎么都说不出口，他挫败的低下头。“是的，我有事。”

Charles挑了挑眉毛，以此庆祝了一下自己的胜利。“那是什么呢？介于你这周又开始神神叨叨了，我猜测和我有关？”

Erik咬了咬嘴唇，他们在一起久了总会染上一些对方的毛病。他走过去，拉起Charles的手，“是和我们有关，我想，我们需要出去一次。”

 

一路上都没人说话，出租车里异常的安静。上车后，Erik只是将一张纸递给司机，并且发了一条短信。然后他的视线就一直望着窗外，但他在膝盖上不断拍打的手却显露出他的焦虑。Charles在Erik看不见的地方偷笑了一下，接着他握住了Erik的手，安抚的将自己的手指插了进去。Erik没有转过头，但他紧了紧自己的手，然后让它们安稳的放在自己的腿上。

半个小时后，出租车停在了一幢大楼前，他们下了车，没有断开交握的手。Erik深吸一口气，拉着Charles准备进去，但后者没有动，Erik回过头，示意Charles跟他走。可Charles的表情令他感到疑惑。

“怎么了，Charles？”Erik问道，然后他紧张了起来，“我保证，我会解释的，但你得先跟我进去。”

不知道是不是因为他的紧张通过他们的手传递到了Charles的身上，“哦，Erik，我……我不明白，我们为什么要来这里？恩……我……我不太想进去。”

Erik眨眨眼睛，“他真的不喜欢这里，我果然是个愚蠢的白痴。”他在心里绝望的想着。

“啊！您来了，Lehnsherr先生，能再次看到您真是太好了。”一个声音插了进来，上次那个销售经理带着满脸志在必得的笑容走了过来。“看起来您终于将您的丈夫带了过来，我保证他也会喜欢这里的，谁会不喜欢全市最黄金地段的住宅呢？快让我见见您的丈夫，他真是个幸运的男人，我都要羡……”突然间他的声音像被一只抓住脖子的鸭子一样卡在了喉咙里。“Mr. Xavier？！您怎么在这里？！天哪……”他戏剧化的惊叫了起来，“董事会和执行官知道您来这里么？不不……我太愚蠢了，我应该立即通知主管过来，非常抱歉，我们不知道您要来。”然后他突然看到了他们交握的手，现在即使是他，连续半年的销售冠军都没法说出一个字了。他看看Charles，又再看看Erik，再次发誓他真的一个字都说不出来。

Charles用空着的那只手捂住了自己的脸，“我保证，我会解释的。”

 

十七层，这座高档公寓里最好的一个楼层。日出会早早眷顾，而日落会依依不舍，但可惜现在是夜晚。房门已经被体贴的带上了，没人会来打扰。

Charles看着坐在沙发上明显还没有回过神来的恋人，他紧张的咬了咬嘴唇，“Erik……”他叫了一声，“对不起。”

“我真的非常抱歉，我不是故意瞒着你的。”Charles一看Erik完全没有反应，着急了起来。“我只是不知道怎么和你说，我……我一直在找机会。”他在沙发边蹲了下来，希望Erik看看他，但后者的视线只是呆滞的看着地毯。“求你了，Erik，和我说句话，随便什么！不……不能随便什么！除了分手，除了分手随便你说什么……也，也不对！除了分手、你要离开我、你恨我、我是个虚伪的骗子、你一辈子不会原谅我、我不值得你的爱、让我滚远点儿之类的话之外，随便你说点儿什么。”Charles吓得要死，他几乎已经不知道自己在说什么了。

“所以，这栋楼是你的？”Erik终于找回了自己的声音。

Charles稍稍松了一口气，“不……当然不是！按照股权分配和出资比例来说，这栋楼的实际持有人……”

Erik转头平静的看着Charles，这让后者所有试图狡辩的话都卡在了喉咙里，“是的，这栋楼是我的，大部分。”Charles像个考试被抓住作弊的学生一样低下了头，一切都完了。

“你还有多少栋楼？”Erik继续平静的问道。

“没……没有了。”Charles小声说，这次换他偷偷看Erik的表情了。他只瞧了一眼就被Erik的眼神吓的什么都说了。“楼真的只有这一栋。额……我父母留了一个基金给我，那里面没有多少钱，我发誓。”

“还有呢？”他们真的在一起很久了，Erik都学会用Charles的尾音了。

Charles丧气的坐在了地上，“还有一栋房子和一个马场，不过它们都在英国，而且在Raven的名下。公司里的股份我和Raven一人一半，但我们已经不管运营了，顶多在比较重要的时候出来被当成吉祥物一样晃一圈。”

Erik深吸一口气，“听着，Charles……”

“不！你都答应我的求婚了，我们必须结婚！”Charles激动的差点儿跳起来，“你不准和我分手，你要不喜欢，我明天就把律师叫过来，基金、房产、股份我都转给Raven。或者我们明天就去公证，你改我的姓，然后这些都改你的名字。”他的声音开始有些绝望了，“我很抱歉，Erik，我真的很抱歉！我发誓我不是故意骗你的，我只是害怕……”他深吸一口气，“我害怕你知道这些我因为祖辈的庇佑而得到的这些财富后，你不会再爱我了。我说你爱我是因为我引领你寻找到了自我，我怕一旦你知道那些都只是我有恃无恐的任意妄为之后，我唯一吸引你的地方也不见了。”他低下了头，“我知道这太卑鄙了，我有时候甚至想如果我们一辈子不结婚也挺好，这样你就不用知道这些了，我可以一直是你爱的那个满脑子理想主义的天真的人。”Charles都快哭了，他的声音里带上了嗡嗡的鼻音。

房间里安静了下来，一段让人心焦的沉默后，Erik从沙发滑了下来，他伸手轻轻的将Charles的下巴抬了起来。不意外的看到后者漂亮的蓝眼睛被淹没在了水雾中，Erik忍了忍，没忍住，凑过去亲了一下。Charles因为这个举动下意识的闭上眼睛，泪水滑了出来，不过立刻就被Erik卷进了自己的舌头里。他随着泪水滑落的轨迹往下，最终来到了Charles的嘴角旁，他舔了舔，后者立即张开嘴，Erik丝毫没有犹豫的接受了邀请。

唇齿的交流让房间里气温开始升高，Charles呜咽了一下，他发现自己不知道什么时候已经被Erik压在了地毯上。他轻轻推了下Erik，后者强硬的拉开他的手，钳制着压在了地毯上，上好的羊毛划过Charles的皮肤让他不自觉的扭了扭。终于当Charles不得不认真开始挣扎的时候，Erik放开了他。他们躺在一张1万美金的地毯上，气喘吁吁的试图平复自己的呼吸。Charles想动动自己的手，但Erik的桎梏坚若磐石，他心虚的不敢用力，只能任由Erik控制着自己的身体。

“你本来准备什么时候告诉我？”Erik问道。

Charles老老实实的回答道：“我们去公证前一天。”

Erik挑了挑眉毛，“真的？”

Charles撅撅嘴，“好吧，是公证那天。”Erik看着他，一会儿后，“嗷！别这样看着我，我承认我很坏，我想等我们公证好后立即告诉你，然后趁你没反应过来之前把你名字改了，财产一划到你名下你就跑不了了。行了吧！”Charles有些自暴自弃的把计划全说了，他在Erik心目中的形象这下肯定全毁了。

Erik重新将身体的重量放回到Charles的身上，享受了一下他挣扎的扭动，“你让我很生气，Charles。”

“我很抱歉。”他是真心的。

“你把我的计划都毁了。”Erik的声音闷闷的，他把脸埋在了Charles的脖子里。“我原本愚蠢的想把这里送给你，想象着也许会有50%的概率，你会感动的跳到我身上，然后告诉我我是全世界最棒的丈夫。”

Charles没说话，他开始恨自己了。

“不过这不算什么，因为我想象的另外50%大概会是你严肃的批评了我的审美观，然后转身就走。”Erik轻轻咬了咬Charles的脖子，后者痒的缩了一下。“我生气的是你竟然一直在否定你自己，认为我对你只是低俗的一见钟情，而且还粗暴的定义了我在之后那么长时间里对你魂牵梦绕、神魂颠倒的原因。”Erik抬起了头，用Charles从没见过的严肃表情看着他。“你听好了，Charles Francis Xavier，我爱你是因为你所带给我的一切。是因为每和你多待一分钟、多说一句话我就会更加爱你一点儿，是因为你总能带给我惊喜、快乐、幸福。你隐瞒了你的家事，我很生气，但我绝不会把你拱手让人，你只能属于我。”

Charles又是羞愧又是欣喜，他仰起头在Erik的脸颊上印下好几个吻，“我真的很抱歉，Erik。求你原谅我，我可以为你做任何事情。”

Erik享受了一下这几个吻，然后他抬起身子，“任何事情？”

Charles被他的语气搞的心里毛毛的，但他还是坚定的点点头。

“那么，第一件事情，这里我买下来了。”Erik阻止Charles说话，“全款，一分钱都不准少，我要买下来。”

Charles立即飞快的点头。

然后Erik的视线扫视了一下四周，他扬起的笑容让Charles非常想逃跑。“我想你肯定会和我一样，最喜欢这里的全景玻璃。”

Charles一下子瞪大了眼睛，他用力从Erik的身下爬了出来，试图向门的方向移动。但他立即就被抓了回去，“看起来你还是没有吸取教训，又骗我了！”Erik的声音直往Charles的耳朵里钻，让后者腿软的站都站不住。

“不……不行，Erik！你不能这样对我。”Charles毫无反击之力的再一次被压在了地毯上。

“明天我帮你请假……”

Charles没有再得到过说话的机会。

 

Day 200

“Erik Lehnsherr，你是否愿意成为Charles Francis Xavier的丈夫，按照圣经的教训与他同住，在神面前和他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠於他，直至死亡？”

“我愿意。”

“Charles Francis Xavier，你是否愿意成为Erik Lehnsherr的丈夫，按照圣经的教训与他同住，在神面前和他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠於他，直至死亡？”

“我愿意。”

 

【FIN】


	10. Chapter 10

**番外**

这是一个晴朗的夜晚，繁华的城市似乎永不会停歇，黑夜不能减退一丝人们忙碌的步伐，马路上仍旧灯火通明车水马龙。这个夜晚似乎没有什么特别的地方，可对有些人来说，今晚的路灯亮的刺眼，路上的人多的令他感到害怕。

“别……求……”

Charles呜咽着试图做出一些有效的挣扎，但他所有的抗议都被Erik堵回了喉咙。除了他的声音之外，他的行动能力也被剥夺了。他的双手被举过头顶，而且困在了自己的衬衫里，五分钟前他试图用脚把Erik踢开，但最终沦陷的是他自己的裤子，他甚至再也没能合拢过双腿。Charles被压在地毯里，但这并不代表他们待在原地。Erik每一次更深入的亲吻，每一下更有力的抚摸都会将他们往前推进一些，也都会让Charles心里的恐惧扩大一点儿。

可不管Charles如何表达自己的不情愿，这些无谓的扭动和抗议在Erik几乎可以说是下流的亲吻与抚摸中显得有些变味。想要逃跑的动作让Charles的身体不断在地毯和Erik的身体之间摩擦，他的抗议声一直没有得到有效的释放，转而化成断断续续的呜咽与呻吟。而他们身体每一次的碰撞与纠缠都会让Charles的意志力削弱一分，他甚至在中间的一小段时间里完全不知道自己离落地窗只有短短的五米了。

“不，Erik……真的不行，会被人看到的。”

Charles必须庆幸Erik也是一个人，也需要呼吸，不然他可能永远也说不出这句话。Erik对此没有做出回应，他只是埋在Charles的脖子里呼吸着他的味道，好像他的皮肤可以散发出自己需要的所有氧气一样。Erik的手从Charles的大腿上慢慢往上滑动，他灵巧的拨开了内裤的边缘，伸进去握住了后者早就迫不及待的等着他抚慰的阴茎。Charles在他的耳边满足的叹慰了一声，然后Erik最喜欢的声音出现了。那种细小的，充满克制和羞涩的呻吟通过Charles可爱的鼻腔颤颤巍巍的泄露到了Erik的耳朵里，有时候Erik总觉得自己光靠这个声音就能射出来。他最后深吸了一口气，让空气与Charles的味道一起冲进自己的肺里，然后他的头移动到后者的胸前开始开垦那里的土地。

氧气让Charles有些眩晕的大脑恢复了一点儿意识，但Erik那罪恶的手和舌头仍旧继续剥削着他的意志。当Erik舔到他的左乳的时候，Charles不自主的弓起了身子，他的头向后仰看到干净透明的落地窗倒映出他们纠缠的身影，他咬了咬嘴唇闭起眼睛，尽量忽略这个画面带给自己的羞耻感。

Erik在床上一向强势的有些混蛋，Charles知道如果他不能再坐以待毙了。他低头看着正在专心致志舔吻他胸膛的未婚夫，一个计划立即冒了出来。Charles举起被衬衫纠缠着的双手，并没有认真的去挣脱束缚，而是保持着捆绑的姿势，用手臂将Erik的上半身环抱了起来。背部突如其来的重量让Erik停下了动作，他抬起头，看到Charles轻轻的弯起嘴角向他露出了一个浅笑。这个笑既不挑逗也不魅惑，仅仅是一个最简单的微笑而已。但Erik的目光为止深沉了下来，他低下头在Charles的皮肤上留下一串虔诚的吻，直到他重新俘获了他最爱的红唇。

他们比刚才更加激烈的交换着彼此的津液，Charles的舌头像一只狡猾的松鼠般不断闪躲着Erik的捕捉，同时又时不时的在Erik毫无防备的嘴里轻轻的舔舐着，Erik被他搞的不上不下恨不得立刻一口吞了他。Charles的双手缠着Erik的脖子，越收越紧，几乎将Erik完全压在了自己的身上。同时，他的双腿也在不知不觉中缠上了Erik的腰，他们的胯紧紧的抵在一起，每一次碰撞都带起血液的一次沸腾。

可Erik并没有因此显得被动，他终于在一次捕捉中成功的桎梏住了Charles的舌头，现在它只能老老实实的跟随着他的节奏舞动。同时Erik的双手也没有闲着，Charles的阴茎和后穴同时被他温柔的照顾着。为此，他身体的全部重量不得不暂时压在Charles的身上，但后者丝毫都不在意，反而一次次随着Erik双手的节奏挺动着自己的身子。

事情的进展看起来很顺利，Charles的嘴角在激烈的纠葛中仍旧不自主的翘了起来。Erik被他的主动搞的晕头转向，完全忘记了自己的目标。Charles边想边更加用力的收紧了自己的双腿和手臂，这被Erik看成是一个他完全准备好了的信号。Erik抽出了自己的手指，留恋的在后穴口摩擦了几下，这引起了Charles敏感的缩涩和呜咽。

然后，轻微的颤动和呻吟都被无限扩大了。Erik粗大的阴茎毫无停顿的进入了自己今晚的最终目的地，Charles在一瞬间感觉自己要被吞噬了，不管是Erik火热而霸道的进入还是他变本加厉的亲吻。Charles的双腿从紧紧缠绕着Erik的腰慢慢变成无力的挂着，他的双臂也从有力的环抱变成软绵绵的攀附。本就缠的不紧的衬衫早就松散了下来，Charles解放的双手无意识的摩挲着Erik律动着的脊背，下意识的描绘着上面每一条肌肉的曲线，每一块骨头的形状。随着Erik越来越快越来越深的挺动，Charles不得不左右晃动自己的头，来试图断开Erik对他嘴的侵占。对此Erik并没有太过强求，而是很轻易的放弃了这个权力。

随着他们嘴唇的分开，能够令人有无限遐想的呻吟声立即充斥着整个房间。Erik稍稍抬起身子，让Charles能够有足够空间来恢复自己的呼吸。这也大大的方便了他欣赏后者的表情，Charles湛蓝色的眼睛被层层的水汽所包围，把他的嘴唇衬托的更加艳丽，Erik强忍下继续亲吻他的念头，转而托起他的双腿，让它们能够保持住现有的姿势。

渐渐的，Charles跟上了节奏，他的后穴在Erik每一次进入的时候放松，又在他想要离开时尽力的挽留。这让Erik的呼吸也开始变得沉重，Charles能从他手臂和腹部的肌肉变化中看出他现在有多享受。他开始在心里庆祝自己的胜利，对自己能够成功的让Erik忘记一切而感到有些小得意。

就在Charles准备闭起眼睛，好好的享受时，事情急转直下了。突然间，Charles感到天旋地转，他立即睁开眼睛，然后发现屋子里所有的东西都在移动。他眨了两下眼睛，随即意识到，是他自己在移动。Erik保持着他们身体的连接，然后竟然将他整个人都抱了起来开始了移动。Charles下意识的收紧了自己盘在Erik腰间的双腿，以此来保持平衡，这进一步加剧了Erik的阴茎在他身体里的深度。突如其来的变化让Charles呆了几秒，然后他意识到他们在向哪里移动。

“不……Erik！不，呜……，快停下！嗯……别，啊！”

Charles开始用力挣扎，他的身体扭动着想要逃脱，但这除了帮助Erik的阴茎更深更快的在他的身体里摩擦之外毫无帮助。他的叫喊在Erik每一步稳重而有力的推进中显得那么欲拒还迎，Charles紧咬着自己的嘴唇，将所有的快感和羞耻感都压抑在喉咙里。他闭上了眼睛，并且决定再也不睁开。

几步之后，Erik托着Charles走到了落地窗前，马路上繁华的灯光照耀着整个城市，黑夜并不能让它休息分毫。Charles并没有等到他想象中的场面，Erik非常温柔的将他压在了玻璃上，没有强迫他转过身面对外面。没有温度的玻璃让Charles抖了一下，随即Erik的手臂就横到了他的背上，隔绝了玻璃的寒意。就这样，Charles整个人挂在Erik的身上，在后者的环抱中慢慢接收着他的侵犯。

“睁开眼睛，Charles，恩？睁开眼睛，看着我。”

Erik的声音伴随着他潮热的气息一起钻进了Charles的耳朵，后者下意识的想要听从这个命令，但羞耻感阻止了他，他根本不敢睁开眼睛，在他的想象里，楼下一定聚满了对他们指指点点的人群。他有些绝望的想要逃避，他绝不会再踏进这里一步！

Erik好笑的看着自己害羞的恋人，他轻咬了一下Charles的耳垂，然后快速的转了一个身。这下换成Erik靠在落地窗上，而Charles面对着窗外了。这个变化再次让Charles应接不暇，还没等他反应过来，他就感觉到自己体内的巨物不再如同刚才一般耐心而温柔，他开始快速而凶狠的律动。Charles不得不用手撑着玻璃来保持自己的平衡，他被不断的抛起，然后自然的落下，每一次起伏都会让他感觉自己要被顶穿了。他张开嘴想要让Erik慢点儿，但泄露出来的除了无休止的叫喊和求饶别无他物。

“睁开眼睛，我的爱，睁开来。”

Erik啃食着Charles的脖子，在他的耳边不断的蛊惑着。Charles的意识和思考能力早就随着Erik每一次有力的攻击而消失的无影无踪，他已毫无反抗之力。

被水雾包裹的毫无焦距蓝色，被汗水沾湿的棕色，被无法控制的口水沾湿的红色，这是第一样映入Charles眼帘的东西。然后是五颜六色的灯光，移动的，翻滚的，静止的。路上来来往往的车辆，忙忙碌碌的行人不断交汇着，没有人，没有一个人想起抬头看一眼。Charles居高临下的看着这一切，突然意识到，他是有多么多么的幸运，能在这个无人愿意停下来看看这个世界有多美的城市里被一个人驻足观看。他的视线转到Erik的脸上，他们对视了一会儿，Charles的手慢慢移到Erik的面颊上，后者偏过头留恋的轻轻感受着这个触摸。Erik的动作仍旧有力，越加沉重的呼吸表明他快到极限了，Charles对此太过熟悉，他凑过去给了对方一个温柔的吻。然后他突然收紧了后穴，Erik低声的吼叫立刻不出所料的在他耳边响起，Charles配合着Erik越来越快的动作挺动着自己的身体。他再也没有关心过窗下是否有人发现他们，他和Erik，他们注定会相伴一生。如果有人不知道或者对此有异议的话，就抬起头来吧。

在Erik最后拼尽全力的进攻下，他们都没有再坚持下去，Charles整个人都扑在Erik的身上，后者被死死压在窗玻璃上。最后随着几个有力的挺动，两种不同频率却表达相同情感的叫喊交替回响在房间里。Erik抱着将重量全部交给他的Charles，缓慢的抚摸着后者的脊背，不断用亲吻表达自己的感受。Charles将头靠在Erik的肩膀上，慢慢调整着自己的呼吸。随着激情慢慢褪去，理智终于回来了，Erik有些小心翼翼的扳过Charles的头，仔细看他的表情，害怕自己玩的太过分了。然后，他得到了一个最美的笑容。


End file.
